The Phoenix of Alchemy
by Rage Nakasa
Summary: Due to an Alchemical ritual gone wrong, Mokou has been sent to the world of FullMetal Alchemist. what adventures away her?  Now with more Marisa.. XDD
1. The truth is seen

*smiles* first off, thank you for coming to read this fanfic. I really do thank you. Now I don't know much but what a friend of mine tells me about Touhou. *sweatdrops* but I will do my best! *fistpumps* anyways, enjoy…

Disclaimer… I don't own Fullmetal Alchmest, Nor Touhou. Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA and Zun Owns Touhou. Thank you.  
>Note: This is Manga version of FMA. Also… Thanks to my friend Kaede, she found this map of Gensokyo. .<p>

Gensokyo. A place where fantasy and illusion become real, this world where magic triumphs over technology, almost a world without such things. It is trapped and sealed away from the outside world. Whatever the outside world calls impossible is real. Mythical Creatures... Vampires, Kappa, beings known as Youkai exist here. But enough of this explanation, you came for a story.

A long haired silver haired girl dressed in a white shirt and red overalls with seals all over the clothes and tied in her silver hair lets out a sigh as she stepped out of the human village. She stared at the magical forest ahead and started on her way there.

"why is it I am only called on life threaten things… first it was that scarlet devil with her younger… insane sister.. now Marisa wants my help." She says in a dull tone to herself. She remembers as she heads down the almost unused path.

"Hey Mokou! Come out will ya, Da Ze!" Shouted a blonde hair girl dressed in a Witches outfit and hat. Her hair put in a braid on one side and holding on to a broom in one hand. She had entered the bamboo forest in search of the only person who lived in this place other than wild Youkai, Mokou, the silver haired immortal Phoenix. She had been searching for an hour and a half now, shouting at the top of her lungs. This had gotten the attraction of the Youkai who made this place home. They watched over her, some licking there lips at the human witch just walking there. Non of them dared to attack though, they knew who she was, Gensokyo's Number 2 incident solver, Marisa Kirisame. Marisa sighed and got on her broom to sit. "where is she? Man I hope I didn't get lost for nothing…" she says to her says herself, not noticing the person coming up behind her.

"Jeez Marisa, are you trying to wake the dead or something?" Mokou says as she steps out of the darkness of the bamboo. A cigarette hanging out the side of her mouth as she says this as she watched Marisa looks over at her happily. "What do you want of me that you get yourself lost?" the silver haired woman asked Marisa, staring a look of boredom.

Marisa smiles as she jumps off her broom. "Well I need your help with something ze." She says as Mokou stares at her still.

Mokou sighs as she puts out the cigarette. "Is this a very Dangerous thing you need help on?" asking Marisa.

Marisa nods as she speaks. "Yea maybe, I need someone who can test it before I do it myself, so I though of you ze."

Mokou stares at her, looking as if she is thinking about it.

"please please! I really want this to work out!" Marisa pleads to Mokou. She finally hears her sigh again and looks up at her.

"Fine… just tell me when and where." Mokou finally says. She knew when ever someone wanted her help outside the bamboo forest, it ment something that would normaly get her killed. Other than her best friend Keine, most people asked for stuff like this.  
>"Thank you!" Marisa says as she grabs mokou's hand and jumped up and down in happiness. She then stops and asks for another favor. "Can you lead the way out of here, Da ze?"<p>

Mokou shakes her head out of the flash back and looks at a map Marisa made for her. She intently sweatdrops as she finishes unfolding the piece of paper. "is this really a map?" she shouts to herself, spooking the birds away as she looks at the poorly drawn map. "I'll never find my way with this…" speaking to herself again as she continues down the path.  
>"Are you looking for someplace?" a short haired blonde girl with a red hair band in her hair replies to Mokou. The girl wearing a light blue dress with some patterns on it, tilted her head abit at the immortal girl. Around her some dolls that was floating and carrying bags of stuff for her.<br>"Yea, I'm looking for Marisa's place. She asked for my help for something." Mokou says to the girl. She knew who the girl was, Alice Margatroid, the seven color puppeteer. Alice is well known for becoming a Magician Youkai when she was younger as well as her master over control of her dolls.

Alice smiles a bit and holds out her hand. "I can lead you there, Mokou." She says as one of her puppets take what was in her hand for her.  
>"Thank you, Alice" Mokou says as she takes her hand, knowing it best to do so not to get lost.<br>After a small bit of time, Alice and Mokou get to Marisa's place. Alice bows to Mokou and heads back toward the human village as Mokou goes to knock on the door. Marisa opens the door and happy drags her in.  
>"Thank you for agreeing to help me again Da ze" Marisa says as she brings Mokou to the a empty room. In the middle of this room was a large circle drawn, with lots of unreadable words and signs along it. Inside it was a larges triangle with three circles to each flat side, one with something that looks like a horseshoe in it, another with a smaller circle with lines going to it, And the third with a U shape with two lines going to the outer edge of the circle that it is inside around half way on the U.<p>

"What is this? Mokou asks Marisa who was setting up a makeshift blast shield.  
>Marisa smiles as she picks up one of her many stolen books. "It's called alchemy. I learned it by studying this book I 'borrowed' from Patchy." She proclaims as she put the book down and gets out some materials, placing them inside the circle.<p>

"Patchouli don't like to be called that by others than-" Mokou being cut off by the sound of Marisa flipping over the only table in the room and pushing it into the corner of the room to help for her blast shield. "There's a chance this will explode.. Isn't there…" she asked to witch hat that was bobbing behind the table.  
>"dunno, maybe. I'm not sure." She says as she gets out a soul mushroom and puts it with the materials. "That's why I asked you here, to activate it." She says smiling as she gets back behind the blast shield.<p>

"How can I activate it? I don't know Alchemy…" Mokou asks, not sure what to do.

"It's like using Danmaku. Just use the same energy to do so." The witch's hat replied as it peeks over the side of the table.

Mokou sighed once more as she goes to put her hands to the circle. She admitted to herself, doing stuff like this was a great change of the norm. Most of the time she was bored, so doing this was something to not be bored. She places her hands on the circle and pushes some energy into it. Doing this causes the circle to glow as the materials and the middle start to disapate and change into something else. The light show however shocked Mokou, she wasn't expecting this. For a moment the though it to be beautiful… till the color change to a reddish hue. Mokou looks around as Marisa pokes her head up enough to see. Marisa yelps and ducks behind her cover as a bolt almost hits her. Mokou, shaking a bit as the energy flies over the place, felt weird. She winces as she looks back to where her pain was coming from. As she lays her eyes to where the pain is, her eyes widen.

"my Leg! GahhhhH!" Mokou screams as it kept disintegrating. Falling to one side, she goes to grab a hold of it when she notices something more… the little black arms that is grabbing her leg, disintegrating it. The arms reached up all around her, grabbing every part of her as she tries fighting back. It being no use, as every little hand that touched her, took a part of her. Mokou screamed loud as it finally took all of her, ending the transmutation.

Marisa looked from her barrier of stuff over at the circle. "Did it work? Mokou?" she says to an empty room. Frantically looking for her friend, she looks to the middle of the circle. There lay a small doll, moving around like a fish out of water. A smile twitched up along her mouth as she gets out from it. "it did work… Mokou! Where are you? It worked! Come se-!" she stops yelling as the doll, who's eyes stareing up at her yells out a sqeakish cry of pain as a fire comes from nowhere, burning it to a crisp. "no.. no. No!" Marisa crys as she scoops up the remains of the doll. Her attraction then turned to the lack of response of Mokou. She began looking though her house, calling out to her though her tears of failing to make her gift for Alice.

Mokou finds herself standing in a white void and looks around, she sees a large black door, with some weird stuff one it… and behide her, a pure white figure. It looked up at her and smiled.

"Well hello." Said the figure, sitting in a crouched position, with one foot blocking anything to be seen of the nether regions… that being there was nothing to really see. The other leg was bent up enough to rest one arm on it.  
>Mokou steps back from the figure, ready for anything to happen. "who are you?" she askes carefully.<br>"Oh I am so glad you asked." It said cheerfully, raising its arm above it's head. "I am what you would call 'the world' or 'the universe' or 'god' or 'truth' or 'all' or 'one' and…" it pauses, raising a hand toward her and pointing. "I'm you." As it finishes saying that, the black door like thing floating behide her opens with a large eye stareing out at her and the black arms coming out to grab her. The figure watches as Mokou struggle to get away. "Welcome …you arrogant fool." Mokou screams as she claws her self toward the out ward parts of the doors, the little black hands all-round her now. "Hush little one. This is what you been longing for, isn't it?" it says, not moving a finger. "I will show you the Truth." Being the last thing it says to her as the doors close.

Pure Information. Information poring into her head. Mokou yells out in pain as she sees it all, everything that is and was. She looks ahead and reaches out for something, anything. Her body starts to disengage as she searches for something. Something then grabs her wrist. Mokou looks up to see what it is and her eyes widen. The thing that had grabbed her was forming... and not into just anything, it was her. She starts to yell as it takes her head, shutting her up. Then as like it all started, it ended. Mokou was standing in the white void once more. She looks around in shock and surprise.

"How was it?" the figure asked.

"It..it was like I understood everything… wow.." Mokou says going to her knees. I saw something there.. I-I Have to go back, let me see it again!" she yells, getting back to her feet and puts her hands to the door.

"Nope, I can't." it says.

"Why not?" she yells at it, lighting her hands on fire.

"It's all I can show you for the toll you have paid." It says to her calmly.

"What toll?" she says to it. She then feels a sharp pain in her legs. She looks down, letting the flames go out as she sees the horrible sight of her legs disintegrating again. She falls to her face as it quickly eats them up. She looks up as she sees the figure getting her bare legs… and more, her hips was just taken and appearing on the figure.

"It's called equivalent exchange." It says grinning at her, it getting her chest, then neck.

The last thing Mokou see's it it get her face. She had turned to nothing.

"It's sad. She had such a nice figure for a human." It says about to turn toward the gate. It stopped though and looks back at the left over clothing, seeing something not even it expected. Mokou was reforming, just as quickly as she disappeared to nothing. "Well this is interesting." It says sitting down, it's new silver hair blocking view of its new puffy bosom. "Not very often is it that someone comes back.. Are you immortal?" it asked as Mokou coughs and chokes for air.

Mokou looks at her at it and shivers, catching her breath. She blushes a bit, seeing now a naked woman… no just any naked woman, it was her. She couldn't wrap her head around it. How could this be?

"You are wondering how? I wonder too. You have to be immortal to have come back. Now I can't send you back though. It's to dangerous with the info you have in your head." It says shifting her hand to block the view of her lower half.

"What? You won't send me back?" she yells in a coughing wheeze. She claws her self up to a standing position and glares at her look alike.

"Yes, with the information you have, you could throw everything off in gensokyo." It says quietly."But I can't very well send you anywhere else with your powers as they are. Oh! I know." It snaps it's fingers and then opens the door again. "I do hope you enjoy this place."

"Huh?" she says as she feels weird. She then looks and see the hands of the door come out at her and grabs her. "Gahhh! No!" she yells as she gets dragged into the gate, the figure waving at her as she goes. She closes her eyes, not wanting to feel the pain again… but nothing came. She opens her eyes again, and finds herself in an alley. She looks around and sees a man, stareing at her.

"Well now, not everyday a lovely lady pops out of no where." The man says about her.

Mokou stares at the man; he was wearing some black shaded glasses with hair spiked upward. Having on a sleeveless jacket on with fully stuff on the shoulders, it being open showing a skin tight shirt with black jeans. His wrists seem banded with a belt or something and on his Left hand a tattoo with a wing snake eating its tail. "w-who are y-you?" she asks the man.

The man grins, holding a hand out to her. "The name's Greed." He says to her.

To be contused.

Well thank you for reading; I hope this was entertaining for you. Please come back for chapter two n.n


	2. Of Greed the girl becomes

Me: Aright! Chapter two! Yay! I am happy! X3 I hope you all enjoy the story.

Ed: Hey, Rage?

Me: Yes?

Ed: WHY THE HELL AM I NOT IN THE STORY YET?

Me: Edward! Calm down… Just wait a short bit-

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BITE SIZE ANT THAT CAN HARDLY SEE? *fuming*

Me: WHAAAA! Calm down calm down! Don't swing at me with your auto mail arm! Wahhhh! Everyone, please enjoy the show; I don't own FMA or Touhou!

Greed walked down a back alley in Dublith to get some fresh air from his hideout. His hideout was located far below a bar called the Devil's Nest. One of Greed's men, a man with his hair slicked back, followed him along the roof tops. He was wearing a white shirt, a black undershirt, and white pants. Holding a Katana in one hand, he kept an eye out for Greed. Greed didn't mind too much. He knew the man, Dorchet, was one of his most loyal men. Greed, however, would probably never say it out loud. If anyone ever asked about them, he would say they are his possessions. Yet, in reality, Dorchet, and the others with Greed, are his friends.

Greed smiles as he turns a corner at the other end of the alley. Then he stops. Suddenly, a bright flash of light, a transmutation flash, appears at a distance. He shields his eyes from the glowing flash. As it fades, his eyes set upon a silver haired woman. She had bows tied in her hair and was picking herself up off the ground. She stared in the direction of Greed's eyes as he approached her. "Well now. Not every day does a lovely lady pop out of nowhere," he says to her.

"W-Who are you?" She asked him. Greed grins as he puts his hand out to her.

"The name is Greed," he says as he takes her hand and helps her all the way up. "I got a few questions for you- but not here! Come on!" He says while dragging her along.

Mokou struggles as she is pulled along by this weird man. She could tell that something is weird about this man, but she feels like she can't do anything about it. She feels weak. In her attempts to escape, she tries to fly upwards. Nothing. Not even a sliver of a lift was felt from her. Unable to escape, she was pulled all of the way to the entrance of the Devil's Nest. "W-wait… Where are you taking me?" She weakly asks Greed.

Greed looks at her and smiles. "My place- it's just under this bar," He says in a slightly seductive tone. He had no plans to seduce her, but he wanted to play with her head a bit before he got her there. As he says it that way, she blushes a bit. Satisfied, he pulls her into the bar and yells "Barkeep! Get this lady a drink- on the double!"

After a few drinks and a cigarette Mokou had calmed down and regained her strength. During the drinking and the smokes, she had found a few things out. This place was called Dublith, which existed in the outside world. She also learned that Greed was a huge player and that he had no interest in having her, at least yet. He also had his own gang of people: A bald, old man named Beedual, and a blond, short haired woman named Martel, Dorchet, and Loa. Martel was wearing a tank top and pants. She had a tattoo on her right shoulder. The big buff man with a hammer was Loa. These people seemed to be the most loyal in the gang he had. "So, you want to know where I came from, right?" She asks Greed, who has two women by his side, one in each arm.

"That's right- but not here. Just enjoy your drink," Greed says to Mokou, not wanting to mix pleasure with business. "If you want, Martel could show ya the way," he mentions as he pulls one of the women closer to him.

Mokou nodded. She really didn't want to watch Greed play with the two ladies. She looks up at Martel who was standing nearby. "Would ya?" Mokou simply asks as she lights up another cigarette. Martel nods and then leads her to a bedroom in the underground hideout.

"You can rest here," Martel says as Mokou walks into the room. She was a little bit happy to see that another girl was inside the room. If she joined up with Greed, she would finally have someone to talk to about other things than the things she talked about with the guys. She watches Mokou go to the bed and lay down on it. "I'll come get ya when Greed is ready," Martel tells her. Mokou replies with just a nod and closes her eyes. Martel closes the door, still wondering what kind of person Mokou is.

A few hours passed.

"Wait now… Are you are immortal?" Greed asks Mokou. Greed had his fun and was now in a room with most of his gang. He was sitting in a chair backwards and leaning somewhat forward in it while talking to Mokou.

"Yes, I am. I drank the Hourai Elixir," She simply replies, sitting on a plastic crate in which she had chosen to sit upon.

"Where can I find this Hourai Elixir?" Greed asks her.

"Gensokyo… But… I doubt Eirin would ever give it to you. Why would you want it though? You have a body which is almost immortal anyways," She says while looking over at the bloody stain upon the ground. Greed had revealed his and his companions' secrets as an equal exchange for her secrets. Without having to say anything, Greed had proved he was almost immortal by getting half of his head knocked off by Loa's hammer.

"That's easy. I'm Greed incarnate. Money, Women, Power- I want it all! And immortality is right there at the top!"

He gives his reply, smiling greedily. "Can you tell me how to get to this 'Gensoyko?'" he asks, leaning forward on the chair. Mokou laughs, holding her stomach as she does.

"First off, you wouldn't last ten minutes there- none of you! And second, I don't know. I've never been to the outside world before," she replies while looking down at the ground. "I am surprised though. Yukari should have picked me up by now. She is a bit like you Greed. She doesn't like anything escaping from Gensokyo," she says as she looks back up at the group.

Greed stares at her to judge whether she was lying or not. He then figures if he kept with Mokou, he might be able to get there someday. He moves the chair back into the normal position and then gets up. "I got one more question for you," he states while looking down at her. Mokou looks up at him as to say 'what?' He grins and holds out his hand. "Would you consider joining with us?" He asks her.

Mokou, looking up at Greed, thinks for a moment. "What if I refuse?" she asks. Her eyes catch a glimpse of Martel looking a bit sad.

"Nothing. It's not like I can stop you from leaving. But, where would you go?" Greed asks back.

Mokou flinches at the question. He has a point. She would be lost in a completely foreign world to her. His words sank deep into her. She closes her eyes and thinks for a moment, then opens them back up and takes his hand. "Alright Greed, I'll join you and your team," she replies.

Greed smiles, helping her stand while the others greet her to the gang. Martel greets her very happily.

After that, the next two weeks quickly went by with many things learned. Mokou learned she couldn't use her Phoenix Fire without clapping her hands together. When she found out how she could use her flames, everyone started calling her a Phoenix Chimera as a joke; a joke she took too far by forming flame wings. Her flame wings ended up lighting a lot of stuff on fire in the underground base. Greed wasn't too happy to find one of his favorite jackets burnt to a crisp. She also learned of Greed's plans for after immortality. Mokou really didn't care much for his plans though. She fell asleep half way into hearing it. Martel and she spent a lot of time together as well. Most of the others saw it as 'female bonding' and left it at that. They had become good friends in the shortest time possible. Mokou was happy- happier than she had ever been. She had even been thinking about Greed a bit more. He seemed friendlier lately. Every time she tries to have herself approach him, her thoughts shot back to Keine.

"Why is that?" She asks herself as she stares at the ceiling of her room. She sighs a bit and turns to her side to sleep. As she drifts off to sleep, she wonders what is going on in Gensokyo. She wonders about her friends.

Back in Gensokyo Marisa was at the Hakurei Shrine still pouting over the fact she was the reason Mokou disappeared. She sighs as her tea gets cold.

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up over this Marisa," a Miko says. She has brown hair and was dressed in red. She was wearing a big bow in her hair. Wearing detached sleeves as she holds on to a Gohei in one hand. She waves the wooden wand a little.

"You had no idea that would happen, so stop pouting… you been doing so for almost two weeks now." she tells the witch while patting her shoulder.

"Thanks Reimu," Marisa sighs. "I just wished that I had something to show for it ze," she sulks. She remembers how the doll had burned up into flames. "Even my gift to Alice was destroyed."

Reimu shakes her head and then taps Marisa's head with her Gohei. "This isn't like you. Quit sulking," she tells Marisa while slightly frowning at her.

Marisa looks up at Reimu. She opens her mouth to say something but then shuts it and nods. Reimu smiles at her and goes to check the shrine's donation box for the twentieth time today. As she does, she passes a little girl with large horns sticking out of her long light brown hair. The little girl was holding onto a gourd which was leaking out Sake as it fell to the floor. Reimu shook her head and set the Sake gourd upright. "Jeez Suika," Reimu quietly says as she heads toward the donation box. Checking inside, she finds it empty like the last nineteen times she had looked. Sighing at the sight of it, she turns to look toward the human village.

In the human village, a blue haired woman with a big chest was wearing a weird hat and a long blue dress. She was teaching a group of children. Among those children was a blue haired child. The child had ice wings and was in a blue and white dress. She was doodling in her notebook as the teacher asked the children in the class to answer some problems on the board. "Hmmm… Cirno… Why don't you try?" The teacher asked the blue haired girl.

"OKAY!" Cirno exclaims as she hops up out of her seat and then gets to the board. She writes the answers on the board and quickly returns to her seat. "Finished Miss Kenie," she says proudly.

Kenie checks the problems and frowns. "These are all wrong!" She said while looking at the ice fairy. Cirno looks shocked as Keine fixes the problems. As Kenie corrects the problems, she starts to think about her friend Mokou. Even though Cirno protests that she is right, she sighs as Kenie finishes the corrections.

"I think it's time for a break! Recess everyone!" Kenie exclaims with a smile. She was hiding her feelings from the rest of the class.

Back in Dublith, Greed, Mokou, and others had found a person in armor walking around Dublith, that was supposed to be empty. This was Greed's next shot at immortality. Mokou blew out a smoke ring while waiting on the group who were going to bring 'it' in. She was told to put the cigarette out, but she didn't listen to the small fry of the gang. Then, Loa and Dorchet knocked the door open, dragging the suit of armor into the room.

"Where's Martel?" Mokou asks of her friend.

"In here," Martel replies as she bangs on the chest of the armor.

"Hey! Don't do that!" The armor says, shocking Mokou a bit. The armor was then set up and tied with chains so he couldn't escape. Martel then popped her head up, knocking off the helmet.

"Whoa, he is empty," Mokou describes as she looks inside. Martel slides back in.

"I have a name you know! It's Alphonse!" The armor replies to Mokou.

"This is so cool! An Armor Youkai! No one at home will ever believe this," Mokou grins as she picks up the helmet and puts it back on Al.

After a bit of talking, Al had started asking what kind of Chimera everyone was. Martel was part snake, Loa was fused with an Ox, and they said Dorchet lifts his leg when he pees. All of them laughed at that while Dorchet complained. Then Al turned the conversation to Mokou.

"And what are you?" He asks her. Mokou smiles and gets up.

"I'm part Phoenix," she says to the armor boy.

"That's impossible! There is no such thing as Phoenixes," he tells her.

"Then watch," she says as she claps her hands together, making her hands light up into flames.

"That's just alchemy," he replies in disbelief.

"Then tell me how am I not in pain. Or, why aren't my hands burning up?" She asks Al. He fell silent for a bit.

"You see? Nothing is impossible," Greed says as he enters the room while heading over to Alphonse. He picks up Al's head and says "wow, you really are empty inside." Smacking the head down onto Al's body, Greed goes to introduce himself. "The name's Greed. Lets be friends," he says with a smile.

Thanks for reading n,n Please read and Review. [For DA readers, please comment.]

Also, I think if Mokou and Roy Mustang were to fight… Mokou would win. She deserves the title of Flame Alchemist more than him… XDDD she isn't as useless in the rain either..

Roy: …..

Ed: WHY THE HELL AM I NOT IN THIS CHAPTER AT ALL?

Me: ahhh cya later! *waves and runs*


	3. From Wrath comes new beginnings

Me: alright! Here it is! *happy* Chapter 3! *fires confetti*

Nitori: Hello friend *cutely smiles and comes up to me*

Me: Hi Nitori *smiles* what brings you here today?

Nitori: I was wondering if I could be in this chapter.

Me: we will see. *pats her head* and you got a very important part in the story later on. *whispers it to her*

Nitori: Yay! *smiles* I gotta go now friend. *waves*

Me: n.n cya Nitori. Oh I wanna thank 'Shadus Tricefok of the XXIV' for giving me a review. And my friend ettie for revising my fanfics with me to make it so I don't got spelling, grammer, and tence problems. *smiles* I don't own FMA or Touhou. Please enjoy the story.

Mokou listens to Alphonse converse with Greed. The words "Lust" and "Sloth" make her wonder if the 'other' Greed mentioned includes any of the other sins. Sikieiki-sama would have a field-day they with them, Mokou thought to herself.

While she was quickly thinking, a light emitted from the middle of the Armor Boy's legs. The Armor Boy made a fist and slammed it into Greed's stomach.

"You let your guard down! I can easily break these chains with alchemy!" Alphonse exclaims as he starts drawing an alchemy circle. He stops, however, when he sees that Greed is not even hurt from the hit. Furthermore, Greed had broken the cement fist by just walking forward.

"You were saying?" Greed asks as he grabs Al's head and slams him down to the ground. "Just chill… Okay?" Greed says while holding Al down.

A groan, sounding like Martel, came from within the armor.

"Oops! Sorry about that Martel. I Forgot you were in there," Greed says letting up on Al, catching a slightly dirty look from Mokou. "HA HA HA! You got spunk, Kid- I'll give you that!" Greed tells Alphonse while Alphonse starts to lift himself up off the ground. "But parlor tricks like these ain't gonna cut it. If you really wanna kill me then you gotta try harder- Like this."

Raising a finger up, Greed finishes. A second later, Loa slams Greed's head with his hammer. Loa's hammer cleanly tears most of Greed's head off. Nearby, some blood lands on Mokou as she tries shielding herself from it.

"Huh?" Alphonse stressed. He was surprised. "Wh- WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HE WAS YOUR… YOUR Friend!" Al yells as Greed stands before him. Greed's bone, muscles skin and hair return to normal.

"Ah… Ohh… That's nice," Greed says while shifting his neck back into place. "THAT'S how you kill a guy!" He finishes snapping his head back in place, before telling Loa to have made that a bit cleaner.

Mokou, wiping off the blood from the nearby fight, didn't pay much more attention to the two. She got up to go wash it off. Knowing that Greed was there was enough for her to be sure that Al wasn't going anywhere.

Meanwhile in Gensokyo…

A blonde-haired woman wearing a purple dress, as well as red ribbons tied in her body long hair, twitched in anger. For two weeks, she had been trying to create a gap to where Mokou was. For two weeks, she had been keeping herself awake- trying and trying again. Her patience was wearing thin. "Chen! Ran! Get over here and help me!" She exclaims as she calls for her Shikigami.

"Yes Lady Yukari," says a woman with 9 fox tails. A little, two-tailed female cat was beside her. The Fox woman is named Ran Yakumo. The little cat girl is called Chen. The two go to their master's side and then use their power to boost Yukari's. With all of their might, they attempt to open a gap. A line in the air slowly appears. Two red bows tie off each end as it opens. There wasn't a bunch of eyes staring out of the violet-colored void from within. Rather, there was one big black and white eye which filled the entire gap. The eye pushed against the gap and broke it. Yukari stares at the broken gap in disbelief.

The Truth chuckles while watching Yukari throw a fit. Watching Gensokyo is his favorite pastime. Even though he knows that if he was to step into her realm, he would be at her mercy. The same could be said about her. He had to keep her out- no matter what!

In fury, Yukari kicks the table over. Ran and Chen tremble in a close by corner. "WHY? Why can't I get there? How could that witch do what I couldn't?" She screams. Suddenly Yukari stops screaming. "She was able to do it," she pronounces with a slight grin. "Yes, she was able to."

Yukari's grin grew almost ear-to-ear. She opened a gap to the Hakurei Shrine and then stepped through, ending up right behind Marisa. She watches Marisa shiver and slowly turn around to see her. "Hello Marisa," Yukari says with a devious grin. The startled witch jumped back.

Reimu, who had been carrying snacks for Marisa and herself, walked outside of the Hakurei Shrine. To the sight of Yukari holding Marisa up by her shirt and shaking her, Reimu ran inside, put down the snacks, and then ran back outside.

"Why were you able to do what I could not?" Yukari yells while shaking the poor, startled witch. A few seconds later, she felt Reimu put a hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't going to get anything like that. Let her down," she persuades the Gap Youkai. Yukari lets Marisa slowly down. Marisa coughs a bit and then stands up. "I-I don't know Yukari," she says as she brushes herself off and picks up her hat. "I wasn't even trying to do that, I was trying to make a gift for Alice Da Ze," She explains while looking up at Yukari. Seeing that Yukari was not pleased with this answer, the witch quickly comes up with something else. "Well… Maybe if I redo the entire thing perhaps we can find out Ze."

Yukari looks at Marisa pleased from her 'compromise.' "Yes, do this!" She commands. Marisa frowns and then quickly interrupts Yukari.

"-But it will take some time. The Kappa's had to make some of the materials I used, Ze."

Marisa felt bad about the last time she created a gap and wasn't sure about doing it again. She was trying to buy some time. When she looked back at Yukari her hopes faded.

"Then get them to hurry!" She orders with a madding grin. She wanted to find out as quickly as possible why she was not able to go there.

Back in Dublith, Greed's gang was trying to use a flame to hypnotize, and therefore remove, Alphonse's memories. Mokou scoffed at their attempt. She watched, but was very bored. While she stared at one of the members treating Al to eventually tear him apart, she saw that their attempt was not working. Alphonse looked down for a brief moment.

"There's only one thing that I am afraid of," Al finally says. A loud rumble roars throughout the place. "And speaking of that one thing- here it comes!"

Just as he says that, a door seems to violently form at a nearby wall. The door creaks open as a woman wearing open-toe slippers walks into the room. Her black hair is somewhat styled in dreadlocks. She wore a black dress revealing a tattoo on her left shoulder. "Sorry to barge in," she says while dragging a guy with a bump on his head into the room with her. She continued to walk past two people before throwing the guy at Alphonse. "YOU STUPID MORON!" She yells at Al. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET KIDNAPPED?"

"I… I… I'm s-sorry!" Alphonse stutters while trembling.

"Hey! We're the one's asking all the questions around here! Who the hell are YOU?" Two thugs ask the woman.

The woman looks at them and raises a thumb to herself. "I'm A HOUSEWIFE!" She yells out in almost a demonic way.

In Gensokyo, Yukari and Marisa arrived at Nitori's place. Nitori, a little girl wearing a blue green baggy dress and a school backpack, looked at them in disbelief. "You need more? But, what happened to the stuff I gave you before?" She asks Marisa. Marisa looks down and sighs. She knew this meant it was a failure. Nitori had known what Marisa was trying to do but she didn't know everything. She sometimes gets caught up in her own work. "What happened?" She asks them. Marisa looks back up at her and begins to explain.

Back at Greed's hideout, the room full of people had been beaten down. Loa and Dorchet had even been taken down. The only two between the Housewife and Al, was Greed and Mokou. Mokou grins as she gets up cracking her knuckles. She had been wanting a good fight since she got to Dublith. Clapping her hands together, she creates flaming fists and charges toward the 'Housewife'. Al's teacher waits for Mokou to get close, turns to the side, and makes a complete turn as she grazes along Mokou's attack. Then, she slams Mokou up against the wall, using the full force of the spin to assist her. Mokou growls a bit before pushing herself off the wall to swipe at Al's teacher. She jumps back and moves her hands in a defensive way. Mokou then claps her hands together and touches the ground. A wave of flames is sent towards the women. Seeing this, the woman claps her own hands and transmutes a single spike. Then, she runs up and jumps into a flying kick. Mokou, lifting herself up from the spreading flames, has no time to dodge. She gets plowed in the face with a slipper-covered foot. Mokou crashes into some boxes as Al's teacher lands in the direction of Greed.

"Hey hey hey- That's harsh, Lady! You didn't even give us a warning," Greed says to Al's teacher.

"Are you in charge here?" She asks, looking at greed. "I'm here to repay you for taking such good care of my friend. Now I am taking him back," she says, calmly walking up to Greed.

"I can't allow that," he smugly says back at her.

"Okay, then," she says simply. She suddenly plows her fist into Greed's left cheek.

For a moment there, he looked shocked. "…..You sure like surprises, don't you lady?" He finally says. Without even the slightest budge, he grins. His cheek was now covered in the same gray color of his undershirt. "I do too. Your fingers- are they broken?" He asks her still sounding smug. He then knocks her away.

Meanwhile, Mokou was picking herself up while rubbing her face from where she got kicked. Everything was woozy at the moment. She caught Greed saying something about not liking to beat up women and then she heard the women talking.

"As an Alchemist, I prefer to create things. I don't like saying things like this," she says staring at Greed. She turns her back to him and shifted her head partially toward Greed. "If anything happens to that boy, I won't hesitate to destroy you," she says with a glare full of malice. The little that Mokou saw of the glare sent a shiver down her spine. She walked out and heads up stairs. "Wow, your teacher is really something else," Greed says to Alphonse as he pats the back of his armor.

"Uh… thanks,"Alphonse replied. It was the only way he could reply.

Back at Nitori's place, Marisa finished explaining what happened. Marisa sighs, feeling bad for causing Mokou to 'die.' She looks at Nitori, who has her hand over her mouth.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to try this again," Nitori says in a soft tone of voice. "Who knows what could happen to the person who activates it."

"Oh please! You two are idiots!" Yukari declares. Marisa and Nitori look over at her. "She was sent somewhere else, that's all. If that circle had really killed her, I would have come to you right away, Marisa, and beat the hell out of you, destroying all of the information of that research," She explains as if doing so was no big deal.

"Wait… Are you telling me that I didn't kill her, Ze?" Marisa says, slowly cheering up. Yukari gave her a look as if she was about to say "Duh." Marisa suddenly warmed up to this idea. "Okay! Let's get this going! Nitori, will you please get me everything, Da Ze?" She asks her Kappa friend.

Nitori smiles at her. "I will get it as quickly as I can," she replies.

Yukari smiles at this too. With their determination, she is now one step closer to finding out why she can't get to Mokou.

After a few hours, a boy with blond hair and golden eyes walks into the room where everyone is. Mokou looks at the boy. _This? This is the brother to the armor kid? He's so short_, she instantly thinks as Greed tries to make a deal with him. Anything else she was about to think was then interrupted by the yelling boy.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" The boy yells out in pure anger. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU CROOK?" he continues to yell.

"Uh… E-Ed?" Alphonse meekly says as his brother continues to shout at Greed and his gang.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND THE OTHERS MEMBERS OF THE OUROBOROS ARE SCHEMING. BUT YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND HURT MY TEACHER! AND NOW YOU WANT AN EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE?" Ed's yelling made everyone in the room shiver or, at least, cover their ears. Mokou, being one of them, covered her ears.

"YOU ARE, WITHOUT A DOUBT, THE VILEST CREATURE ON THE FACE OF DUBLITH! YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT SOULS? I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU ANYTHING! I'LL CRUSH YOU CREEPS! I'LL SMASH YOU! IF I WANT YOUR SECRETS, I'LL FORCE YOU TO TELL ME! IN OTHER WORDS, I'M TAKING IT ALL AND GIVING YOU NOTHING! I'LL NEVER MAKE AN 'EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE' WITH VILLAINS LIKE YOU!" Ed finishes his yelling by pointing at Greed.

Greed replies by clapping his hands a few times for the rant that Ed just gave.

"This guy is an idiot," Dorchet says. His face looked annoyed. "Time to use force again," he says while thumbing his sword out.

"Don't kill him!" Greed warns him.

"Yeah, yeah…" The dog Chimera replies. "But it'll be my pleasure to break a few bones," he says with a battle cry, swinging the back of his sword at Ed.

Ed however jumps and dodges the slash. "You're slow- a lot slower than some of the condemned criminals I've met!" Ed says right before planting his fist into Dorchet's face. He lands on his feet and pulls off his gloves, clapping his hands and transmuting his metal arm to the sword arm he normal does.

This, however, shocked Mokou. "A metal arm?" She whispers to herself, almost missing that Greed told everyone to take Al and go. As Greed blocks an attack and Loa carries Al out of the room, Mokou looks back at Greed once, and then heads after them. A bit later Dorchet, who is being carried by Loa by one arm, wakes up. He asks to be put down. Then, he complains about losing a lot lately. Mokou smiles at her friends, hoping she be able to stay with them for a while.

Dorchet starts to sniff the air and growls. "I don't like the smell of this. It's something familiar- NO! It can't be- It's them!" he says, sounding scared.

"It's who?" Mokou asks, clueless.

"It's the military!" He barks back.

Soon after the battle started, the military men came in and shot down whoever they could. The gang started to defend the first level, but it was no use. As the two soldiers started to enter the second level, Dorchet slashes them while dropping down after hanging upside down from a pipe.

"See? I'm strong after all, right? Right?" He asks as one of the gang members warned him to look towards the front. He gulps as they take aim at them. Loa crushes the wall next to them, crushing one of them as the other backs up and dodges. The guy aims at Loa, but is engulfed by flames. Dorchet looks back and sees Mokou, with her hands to the wall. A scorch path is along the wall where the flames had started.

"Don't let your guard down" Loa says as Dorchet thanks them. "They've completely overrun the top floor. The rear exit is blocked too," He informs as he acquires a gun from a fallen solider.

"What about Greed?" One of the lower members asked as he is handed the gun.

"I'm sure he'll be fine on his own. We've got to protect this level with our lives until Greed gets here," He asserts, leading the group of four. After a bit, a huge, muscular, and bald man finds them. Loa goes and swings his hammer at the man. During the instant that the hammer met the man's fist, the muscular man had striped himself of his shirt, and turned Loa's hammer into a bust of himself.

"Now do you see? That was none other than the ultimate blocking technique which has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!" He shines out as pink sparkles seem to float around him.

"Uh… I see," Loa says as he drops his ruined hammer. "I guess ordinary methods won't work this time- time to get serious!" He says as he takes off his jacket. Loa then seems to buff out as Horns show up on his forehead. Mokou wasn't surprised this time. She had faced him in a sparring match where he had been beaten. Loa then throws a fist at the man who he was fighting.

Mokou watched the crazy brawl take place. Both of them were almost equal in power. They came to a point to talk after Loa crashed into the ground.

"Heh… heh… It's been quite a while since I've been in such a blood boiling melee!" The bald man with a little curl of hair says as Loa gets up.

"Major Armstrong. Your blows are as powerful as ever. I was also a soldier in the Ishbalan Extermination Campaign," Loa says to him.

"Hmmmh. So we were once allies- all the more reason to end this!" Armstrong waves to Loa. "I don't enjoy senseless killing. Surrender!"

"Sorry 'fraid I can't oblige," Loa says as two soldiers show up at the door. They warn Major Armstrong to get out of the way.

"Don't be a fool! You're just throwing away your life. Fuhrer President King Bradley is in this very raid!" Armstrong announced.

"King Bradley? Why would the Fuhrer come here?" a thug asked them.

"You know what that means don't you?" Armstrong asks them.

"He's the one that gave the order to kill the Ishbalans. He must be planning to wipe us all out," Dorchet says to the thug.

"Then the guys at the bar are already-" The thug stops short of finishing his sentence.

"I'll find this guy and kill him myself!" Mokou says in rage, wanting revenge for her friends.

"No, Mokou. We're outnumbered and outgunned! Let's get out of here! Get to the emergency escape!" Dorchet orders right before the sound of a sword sinking into his skin hits his ears. He looks down and then back at the figure in the hole made by Loa a while back. The person holding onto the sword that was piercing Dorchet's gut, was Fuhrer President King Bradley. "Ngh… Wh…y…you…" He gasps for breath, chokes, and then falls.

"What's going on here, Major Armstrong?" Bradley asks him as he steps out.

"Dorchet!" Mokou yells as Bradley cuts the thug in two. She goes to attack him, when she feels a blow to her head. One of the soldiers had pointed and shot her. She fell to the side. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Loa being cut along the chest by the man she wanted to kill. She woke to voices- voices of soldiers looking over the corpses left in the wake of King Bradley. They were talking about how how none of them seem to be human. Mokou raised her hands and clapped them together, making the soldiers look over at her. They were shocked in fear, knowing she was shot in the temple. She brings her hands down making the two burst into flames. "How dare he kill my friends," she said enraged. Suddenly she hears a groan from Loa as he gets up.

"Thanks, Mokou," he says as Dorchet gets up as well.

"Let's get out of here," Dorchet decides as he holds his wounds.

Loa helps Mokou up and they head to the emergency escape. Once there, they found King Bradley fighting, and winning, against Greed.

"Aw, crap. It would've been a lot easier if we just died back there, huh, Loa? Mokou?" Dorchet complains after seeing this. "This is not our lucky day."

"Put your tail between your legs and run, Dorchet," Loa says as Mokou scowls at Bradley.

"I'd love to, but look at my master. This sucks! Why do dogs have to be so loyal?" The dog Chimera keeps complaining and complaining while he walks up to Alphonse. Alphonse is sitting against a wall and is still tied up. Dorchet cuts and breaks the chains. "She's still in there, right?" He asks Alphonse. "Get her out of here."

"We're counting on you." Loa says with a grim smile.

"Yea. So don't mess up." Mokou adds as they turn and rush towards the Fuhrer. Mokou claps her hands together and makes one hand light on fire. She swings at King Bradley.

Bradley lowers his eyes, and in a single sword swipe, cleaves Mokou's waist from her upper body. She winces from this and in one desperate attempt to hit him uses what energy she has left to throw her flaming punch. Bradley, seeing this, brings his sword up and cuts her arm off of her shoulder, sending a spray of blood from there as she falls into water.

Black. Everything was black again. Opening her eyes, Mokou sees Bradley cut Loa's face into pieces. She goes to gasp, but sucks in sewer water. She struggles to move but something is tangling her legs. She drowns. Five minutes later, she wakes up again, seeing nothing but water. She wiggles and struggles with her newly regenerated arm to get her legs free of whatever it was that they were caught on. But, she was not quick enough. Once again, she drowns. After a third time, she wiggles and manages to get her body upright. Yet, she drowns again in the nasty sewer water. She finally wakes up and looks towards the top of the sewers. She stands up in the water that rose to her waist. She sees a manhole. She goes to climb up and realizes that her pants are gone and the straps as well. Blushing brightly she screams out in embarrassment.

The scream could be heard from afar. The manhole was right outside a butcher's place where Ed and Al were at. The manhole pops off the street and crashes next to Edward. He jumps away from it and goes to look where it had came from. Looking up at him is a silver haired girl with bows tied in her long hair, pulling down on her shirt.

"Hey, Y-you! Get me a way out of here and get me some pants!" She yells up at him, not able to see who he is yet.

"Why don't you just climb out," he yells back.

"Cause I lost my pants in the sewer waters, you little twerp!" She yells back, recognizing the voice.

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQEAK," he throws a tantrum.

"You- you little, red, bean spout! Now get me out of here!" She yells back at him.

Alphonse walks up to Ed who is yelling down a manhole. "Brother, just help her up here," he tells Ed.

"Fine, fine. But why do you need a pair of pants? I don't care if you are in your underwear. Besides, it's too dark for anyone else to see." He asks her.

Mokou looks down in embarrassment. "C-cause, I don't wear any," She shyly reveals.

Edward's face flushes. "W-WHO IN THIER RIGHT MIND DOESN'T WEAR UNDERWEAR?" He yells down at her.

"THEY ALWAYS BURN AWAY WHEN I FIGHT! IT'S USELESS TOO!" She yells back.

Alphonse, seeing that this wasn't going to go anywhere, removes the loin cloth from his armor and tosses it down. "Use this for now. We'll ask teacher to get you some better clothes," he says.

"Teacher?" she says as she grabs ahold of the Loincloth and ties it around her waist. She then remembers who that was and gets a bad feeling. This is going to be a long night… she though as Edward Transmute a ladder out of the wall for her to climb up.

Me: alright! Chapter three done!

Nitori: Yay friend! You worked hard on this one.

Mokou: YOU! How dare you emebrese me like this!

Me: Gahhh! *warps her away* phew.

Nitori: *sweatdrops*

Ed: Awesome! I'm finaly in!... but what the hell! All my Awesome seaces! Why didn't you put them in?

Me: cause Mokou is the fouce point! Duh! Besided.. I'm not here to recount the whole FMA book into words…

Ed: feh…

Me: Yea.. so be quiet.

Yukari: so… why is it I can't get in..

Me: I'm tired… No more questions. I will answer that in story. Thanks for reading. Come back for Chapter 4.


	4. Greed to the end

Me: *weak and looks burnt* Yay… chapter four! *smiles and sways* lets get it started.

Mokou: *clears throat*

Me: Right... Things will look up for Moku in this chapter. I swear.

Mokou: It better…

Me: hehehe.. Help me!

[Ok, ok. Real time here, The day I uploaded the last chapter.. I lost my job.. and the next day wrecked my car… so if this one seems lack luster.. Sorry.]

Me: I don't own Touhou, nor FMA.

Mokou slides down into the bath and blows some bubbles in the self-heated water. A white shirt and a black pair of pants rest next to her. She looks at the bathroom wall and reminisces of the time when she first met the Elric Brothers.

"_Huh?" Alphonse said once he saw Mokou climb out of the Sewer. "H-how can this be? You aren't a Homunculus, are you?" Al questioned her._

"_Huh?" Ed glared at Mokou while assuming a battle position._

_Mokou stared at the two brothers. "Get real- there's NO way in hell that I am what Greed is," she replied to the two._

"_Then how are you alive? I saw Bradley cut you in two," Al questioned her._

_Ed stared at her while searching her for an Ouroboros tattoo._

_Mokou sighed and was about to reply when Ed and Al's teacher called out to them._

"_What is taking you so long? Get in here and help me fix Dinner!" Ed and Al's teacher yells. She then stopped and stared right in Mokou's eyes. "Oh… It's you. What are you doing here?"_

_Mokou tried to explain, but she had been cut off by everyone telling her to take a bath._

Mokou continues to make bubbles while soaking in the hot water. Meanwhile, Ed and Al explain everything they know about Mokou to their teacher.

"Are you serious? She was cut in two by him?" She asked Al.

"Yeah, but she claims not to be a Homunculus."

"Maybe someone should check to be sure."

Both Ed and Al looked at their teacher. She menacingly glared back at both of them. They shivered from the looks she gave them and backed up just a little.

"Fine. She'll never let either of you in without burning you two into a crisp," she decides before she heads upstairs.

The brothers let out a sigh of relief because they did not have to check to make sure Mokou wasn't a Homunculus. With the help of their teacher's husband, they begin fixing the food for all of them to eat.

"Hey Sig, can I borrow that knife?" Edward asks the intimidating and muscular butcher.

Sig nods and throws the knife in the direction of Ed. While he somewhat expected Ed to catch it in his fingers, Ed missed the catch. The knife hits the wall- just barely going over Ed's head! A moment after it hit the wall, both Ed and Al start freaking out. Sig sighs and shakes his head.

Mokou hears a knock on the door and looks over. "Ahh… I'm still in here," she states.

"I know. The boys want me to check for that tattoo Greed had," the teacher explained behind the door.

Mokou immediately covers herself with her arms. "N-n-no way. I-if you see me like this, I won't be able to marry," she nervously says. She wasn't really interested in anyone, but something made her say this. She blushes after she lets the words slip out of her mouth.

"It's not like I'm gonna do anything to yo-" Ed and Al's teacher stops and pukes out blood.

Mokou looks over and notices the blood come though the bottom of the door and she freaks out. She jumps out and rushes the teacher into the bathroom while covering herself. "Are you alright?" Mokou asks as the teacher while helping her sit down on the toilet.

"I'm fine. This happens once in a while," she says to her. "My name is Izumi Curtis," she claims while raising her hand to shake Mokou's hand. Mokou shakes Izumi's hand while keeping herself covered.

"I'm Fujiwara no Mokou- Mokou for short," she says to Izumi.

Izumi wipes her mouth and looks her over a bit. "Since I am here…" she hints making Mokou both blush and sigh.

"F-fine…" She finally replies.

Moments later, Mokou and the teacher walk downstairs. Mokou was wearing the white tee shirt and black pants which were originally beside her when she was taking a bath. Izumi walks over and kisses her husband and to gather the Elric brothers. After they gather at the table, they begin talking.

"Mokou here does not have an Ouroboros tattoo on her anywhere," Izumi says which puzzles the boys.

"Jeez..." Mokou adds while blushing. She really didn't want to talk about that.

"Then how?" They ask Mokou at the same time. She sighs and then sits up.

"Any one of you have a cigarette...?" She asks. All of them shake their heads. Mokou sighs and then leans back. "Guess I gotta explain without one… Jeez. Alright, listen up. You may not believe most of this, but I'll tell you who I am and where I am from." She starts off to explain. She tells them about Gensoyko and a bit of her past. Most of it they didn't believe of course. But after a show of fire, and a partially burnt shirt because of it, they came to believe she was immortal.

"Hmmmm. I know your flames have to burn on something," Ed says analyzing Mokou's flame powers.

"The oil on her sink is probably the conductor," Al Replies back.

Mokou nervously sweatdrops a bit. They were talking about her as if she wasn't there! She looks at Izumi and notices that Izumi looks like she is thinking about it all.

"She uses the alchemic energy to start the flames but," Izumi trails off before turning to look at Mokou. "She doesn't use transmutation circles."

Ed and Al look at their teacher in surprise. Then they look at Mokou.

Their stares seem to pour into her. "Wh-what? What is it?" Mokou nervously asks again.

"You've seen it, haven't you," Izumi asks her.

"Seen what?" Mokou asks back.

"The Truth," Ed says.

Mokou thinks for a moment. "Do you mean that thing that took my whole body?"

All their eyes widen in shock.

"You've seen as much as Al has- maybe even more!" Ed proclaims.

"She might be the clue to finding out how to get our bodies back brother!" Al says to Ed.

They were still talking as if she wasn't there. Mokou sighs a bit. "I don't think I saw anything like that," she says to them. Their moods seem to have deflated. "Sorry," she says to them as they pout.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Izumi asks them.

"Well, I need to get my arm fixed- Again! Winny is going to kill me when she finds out," Ed whines. Al pats his shoulder.

"And what about you Miss Mokou," Izumi asks her.

"I don't know," Mokou says while looking down at the food. "I sho- ! Alphonse. What happened to Martel? Where is she?" Mokou suddenly asks as a thought appeared in her mind.

Al just looks down and stays quiet.

"…No… No, no, no!" Mokou starts to weep. "Th-they are all gone? No!... No… my friends… they…" Mokou puts her head on the table and cries. She doesn't notice that flames had caught her shirt on fire again. In a quick action they had all put out the fire, but Mokou didn't care much. She just stayed in the same spot crying for the rest of the meal. After the meal was finished, she went to bed. No one knew what to say to her.

Around the same time, King Bradley was under the city of Central. He spoke with the other Homunculus and a man named "father." He brought Greed back with him and after talking for a while, the mean revealed to Greed that his name was Wrath. The Man called "father" asked if Greed would join them again and Greed refused to. Father then had no choice but to "purify him by dunking his body into a vat of boiling liquid."

Meanwhile in Gensoyko's Higan, a place where souls are judged, a woman with Green hair opens her eyes. She senses something strange. The woman stands up and walks nearby to find her clothes so she can get dressed. As she pulls on her perfectly symmetrical clothes, she looks out the window. "A Soul of Great Sin has just shown up."

She grabs something called the Rod of Remorse and heads to cross the Sanzu River. On the other side of the river, a line of Souls surround a sleeping girl with pink hair in pigtails. She rests just carefully enough to where no one can look up her blue dress. Her scythe leans against the tree. While she is napping, a few souls stare and talk about her.

"Is this girl really the Grim Reaper?" asks an Ox-like, human phantom.

"Has to be, Loa- Didn't expect her to be lazy though," the Dog like phantom says.

"I don't like it," says a female, snake like phantom.

"Hmmm yea," Loa's phantom agrees to them.

"You mean 'Hmmm yea' I agree with you Martel?" Martel's phantom asks Loa. He replies the same way he just said.

"Who cares. This means we can linger here a bit longer," the dog-like phantom says.

"Yea, but what about when she finally wakes up? Then what Dorchet?" Martel asks.

"So this is the afterlife?" states a familiar voice behind them. The Souls turn around and see Greed in almost a full body soul.

"Greed!" All of them surprisingly says.

"Hey everyone." Greed replies back with a wave and his famous grin. He walks up to the Ferrywoman and pokes her leg. "I didn't think the Grim Reaper would be this cute."

The women mumbles in her nap and shifts to the other side.

"That's because she isn't the Grim Reaper," a voice above them says. The woman with Green hair lands and smacks the ferrywoman with the Rod of Remorse. "This is the ferrywoman of the Senzu River, Onozuka Komachi. And I am the Emma of Gensoyko- Shikieiki Yamaxanadu!" She proclaims to them.

The three little phantoms, scared of her presents, go and hide behind Greed.

"Real classy guys…" He tells them as she steps forward.

"I came here to immediately judge you, Greed the Avaricious," Shikieiki says to Greed.

"I take it this doesn't happen too often," He says grinning. "I'll take it as an honor."

She frowns at this, "I actually have been driven to do this more times than I can count. Your case, though one of the gravest, is not unique at all."

"tsh, ouch lady," he says to her. "But saying I'm one of the gravest- that's at least something!"

The Enma frowned in disgust, "What arrogance. To take pride in such a thing, it is terrible." She took on an imposing stand and started her rant, "Greed the Avaricious, your list of sins is great, far, far greater than it should be. Your quest to satisfy every single desire you have has made you fall into a position where, no matter what you do, you would be sent immediately to hell had you been ferried to Higan, IF, that is, your soul is strong enough to survive the impossible width of the Sanzu that your sinful lifestyle has granted you. This is the very reason why I have come here to judge you."

"Well I wouldn't call it pride. I don't have an ounce of pride in me," he replies to her.

"That I shall agree. There is not an ounce of pride in you. But..." She suddenly pointed at his face with her Rod of Remorse, "Greed. Greed is everything about you, even your name. It is what drives you, what motivates you. It is what controls your thoughts and emotions. Every sinful act you have ever committed in your life is an act in the name of greed. How could I possibly let such a thing slide?" Her rod of remorse glows. On the rod, every single sin he has ever done is written, but in the biggest, most grotesque letters, was written the deadly sin of GREED. "Black. Blackness is all I see when I look at you. Really, had I or any of the other Yamas encountered you in Higan, we would have sent you to Hell immediately, without judgment. One look at you shows us everything you have ever done in life." She stood there with her Rod of Remorse on his face, staring at him with eyes that seemed to pierce through his very being.

He takes her way of looking at him in shock. The others have scattered from him when she started ranting at him. Then, he looks up at her with a wide grin. "Yes! You understand who I am!" He laughs out. "I am Greed. I want everything you could ever want! Money power, woman- Everything! And I'll take the harshest punishment for it all! SO GO ON! GIVE IT TO ME!" he says to the Emma. "Oh and be sure to send my siblings the same way! I promised them that I would keep the flames of hell hot- just for them." He laughs out, almost crazed like.

Shikieiki closed her eyes and sighed sadly, "A man with no regret for his sins is a man that cannot be saved. I have done what is in my power, but one who even wishes for Hell...Not even I can convince to repent. I am afraid that you are a lost cause, Greed the Avaricious." She drew back her arm high above him, "I hate to recur to this, but perhaps physical pain will make you see the light." The Enma then swung down with such strength that she caused him to crash-land on the ground, even making a dent.

Greed coughs out in pain and goes to get up. "Is that all? Come on! I do wonder if it would get past my ultimate shield…" He coughs out at her.

Shikieiki raised her arm again, "You really are not aware of how we work in the afterlife. This is one blow for every sin committed, no matter how small." With that, she brought down her Rod of Remorse again, repeating this action over and over and over for every one of Greed's countless sins.

With every hit, he cries out in pain, crawling himself back up every time. By the 200th hit he coughs out some inaudible words.

She stops in mid-air, "What was that?"

Greed pushes himself to look up at her. "I said. It's no use lady. I was made this way. Hit me all you want. I'll never repent for what I have done," he stubbornly coughs out, barely holding himself up.

Shikieiki sighed, "Even so, I will continue to give punishment. After all, you more than deserve it." She then continued to brutalize him. The past 200 hits have not even used up a sliver of energy in her.

Loa, Dorchet and Martel watch as Greed gets his punishment. Each were too scared to even try going to help. Even Komachi was too scared to even have her stop. She sighs knowing it won't be over any time soon while she starts getting to work. She didn't want to get in more trouble by slacking off while Shikieiki was there.

Ed and Al pack up and get ready to go. Neither of them knew what to say to Mokou who had locked herself into the room

"Well, we'll be seeing you teacher," Ed says to Izumi as they head to the door.

"What about Mokou? You want me to wake her and tell you two are going out?" She asked the brothers.

"No, she seemed upset… so…" Al says as they hear a slam from upstairs.

Mokou walks down the stairs. She was wearing a better white shirt, black jeans and simple jacket that Izumi had in the room. "Who said you could go anywhere without me?" She asks the brothers.

"You want to come with us?" Al asks her as she stuffs a bunch of things of paper into the jacket's pockets.

"Yea, why not? Besides, sitting around here sounds boring and I need someone who knows where to go," She explains while hiding her real motive of finding King Bradley to kill him.

Ed stares at her and then shrugs. "Alright then. We are off to rush valley," he says before heading out the door.

A little later on, on the train, Ed looks on as Mokou works on making seals. "What are you doing? Some weird alchemy?" he asks her.

"Well you could call it that. These seals make it so my clothes don't burn!" She exclaims as a slight bump in the car knocks them on the ground. She goes to pick them up when Ed stops her. "What? I don't want to-" She is then interrupted.

"Wait a minute! "He gets down and arranges them in a circle. "It is an Alchemy circle! Just put in a different way," he says with a grin. "lend me that jacket."

Mokou, who is not sure what to think, lends him her jacket. He then transmutes a black sign on the back of it. He made a circle shape from the seals that were on the ground.

"Try burning it," he tells Mokou. She sighs and lights her hands on fire. She then grabs the jacket. To her surprise it didn't burn. He smiles at this. "Thanks to you, we now have an anti burn transmutation circle." He says, having ideas to use this against a certain colonel.

After a half day's ride on the train, they make it to Rush Valley. After they made it to Rush Valley, they met up with a blond hair girl. The blonde hair girl knows how to use a wrench very dangerously. Her name is Winry Rockbell. Another dark haired girl who has two automail legs is named Paninya, and a weird Auto mail mechanic is named Garfield. The trio started walking around town.

"Man I hate it her- So boring- and all I get bugged with are these vultures!" Ed complains as he pushes back a desperate automail mechanic.

"It's not all that bad brother," Alphonse says to Ed.

"Why the heck are you so chipper?" Ed asks.

"Because everyone thinks I am a full body Automail," Al says happily.

"Must be nice not worrying what you are, Al," Mokou says to him.

"Yea… " Ed says as well.

They both turn and look as Al is fidgeting over at the opening between two buildings.

"Al, did you find a stray?" Ed asks as his spit takes a bit.

"Put him back where you found him," he tells Alphonse.

After a lot of food, the poor man was revived enough to talk.

"You three saved my life! Thanks for the Meal, I was Starving!" The man had black hair that swayed to the left side. He wore an open yellow jacket with a flame design and white pants. He also has a wrapped up sword on his belt.

"Um… I never said anything about treating you," Ed says while staring at pile of dishes that was on the table.

"Don't sweat the small stuff," the guy says and Ed flips out.

Mokou chuckles at this and they start talking about the country. She learns the man is from a country across a desert call Xing. Also the country that they called Amestris has ongoing boundary battles with their neighboring countries. Soon the conversation switched to Alchemy. They talked about the differences between it and Rendanshu, another form of Alchemy that grew out of medical practices. Mokou immediately thought of Eirin and scoffed a bit.

"A State Alchemist, Eh? Oh how lucky I am to have met such talented people! My name is Ling Yao! It is an Honor!" The man named Ling says very happy.

"So, about this Rendanshu Alchemy that you were talking about earlier… Could you give us a demonstration?" Edward asks Ling.

"Afraid not. I don't know how to do it," Ling says, making all three anime fall.

"Then what are you researching Alchemy for?" Ed asks, getting back up on his feet.

"Hmm… I'm looking for something. Perhaps you've heard of it…" He says, giving quite a dramatic pause. "The Philosopher's Stone."

The brothers eyes widen.

"I'm dying to get my hands on it. Know where I might find it?" He asks them.

"Nope… No idea. I guess we've both said everything there is to say. See ya." Ed says, turning to walk away.

"Not so fast," Ling says, snapping his fingers.

Two people in black appear to stop Ed and Al from moving. Mokou gets up from her chair but does nothing just yet.

"Clearly you know more than you are letting on. Tell me more, please," Ling asks Ed and Al.

"…Why do you want the Philosopher's stone?" Ed asks Ling.

Ling grins big and wide. "SO I can become immortal," he says promptly.

This made Mokou's eyes widen. Fool is what she thought of him as Ed talks with him. Ed then resists and starts fighting with the person in black. Al tries to talk them out of a fight, but gets sucked into it. As the fight heads off into town, Mokou and Ling stay behind. Mokou slams her hands on the table. "What is the real reason you are looking for immortality?" She asks him, the look in her eyes looking like the flames of hell staring right at him.

"I just need something that looks like immortality so I can gain favor for my clan," he says to her.

"But not the real thing…?" She asks while calming down. Mokou sits down and stares at him.

"Hey old man- Bring me another one of those tasty desserts- and one more for this lovely lady," Ling says in a charming smile. This made Mokou blush a bit. "Just put it on the armor brother's tab."

After Ling left to meet up with the Elric brothers, Mokou heads back to the automail shop and talks with Mr. Garfield until Ling wanders there and collapses in front of the store. When Ed and Al return, Ed nails Ling with his now broken off Automail arm and argues with him till Winry gets back. Soon as she saw the condition that Edward's arm was in, she tries to kill him.

Meanwhile…

In Gensokyo, everything is ready. Nitori and a few other Kappas bring the stuff needed for the transmutation to Marisa's house. Yukari was already there with a pleased look on her face. "Now we'll see why I can't get there," she says with devious grin.

Me: *recovered* thank you for reading *smiles* and yes, Mokou is finally traveling around the world now, but before I go on. A BIG thank you to Kaede-chan. The person I call my sister. *hugs her* Thank you for Writing Lady Shikieiki's parts. X3 and thank you for being my beta reader. While I'm on thanking people. Thank you Ettie-san. X3 for editing my mistakes and pointing out problems in the story.

Mokou: *clears throat.*

Me: ah yes! And thanks to the main character Mokou.. for doing all this. Haha well thank you for reading. Come back for chapter 5


	5. The Truth startles the Witch

Me: Alright! Time for chapter five. X3

Marisa: Yea! And I'm the star, Da Ze!  
>Me: That you are, Marisa, that you are.<br>Marisa: *reading the script* Hey! What the hell Ze!  
>Me: ! *takes it from her* you aren't to read this.<br>Marisa: but what's this about *gets mouth covered by my hands*  
>Me: don't mind her fokes. Just enjoy the show.<br>[Disclamer… I don't own Touhou or FMA]  
>[PS. … gonna try something new. Tell me what you think]<p>

**Gensokyo: Marisa's House**

"Everything is ready," Yukari says to herself. She watches Nitori bring the rest of the supplies into Marisa's house. Marisa, busy as ever, redraws the circle while Yukari gaps herself into the room.

"You could use the door, Ze," Marisa suggests while she finishes drawing the transmutation circle.

"Don't feel like it," Yukari replies as she sits on top of her gap. She was barely floating above the floor.

Nitori walks over and places the materials down in the middle of the circle. "There. Now we can start," Nitori softly speaks.

"Yea! Da ze!" Marisa loudly exclaims. Her sudden loudness was getting on Yukari's nerves. "You two get behind that blast shield- just in case," Marisa orders her two guests.

Nitori runs over to blast shield and quickly ducks behind it. Once she was there, she lifted her head over the table so she could watch. Yukari lazily floats behind the blast shield. As soon as they were behind it, Marisa takes a deep breath. She places the last item inside the circle and steps to the edge. She looks down at each material placed on the circle's center.

Marisa clears her mind before getting on her knees. She touches the outer edge of the circle and pumps energy into it. As before, light shines from the circle and the room darkens. Each material starts to deconstruct and reform into other objects. Marisa somewhat simultaneously smiles and frowns. While the circle appeared to be working, something seemed different about it this time, or so she thought…

The circle further darkened.

This time Marisa was activating the circle instead of Mokou. She looks around and notices the circle illuminate sparks and bolts. In defense, Nitori ducks her head behind the table. Yukari keeps on staring, slightly in awe. Marisa, about to smirk at Yukari, feels a jolt of pain in her left arm. She looks at her arm and sees it starting to deconstruct. She screams while it continues to take the rest of her.

This was noticed by Yukari as well. Nitori was too busy covering her ears and keeping her eyes shut. She did not want to hear the horrible sound of Marisa shrieking in pain. Yukari knew this was her chance. She opened a gap that would take her to where Marisa was going. She watched Marisa break apart, piece by piece, until nothing was left of Marisa. This was Yukari's cue to enter the gap, but the moment she touched it she was pushed away. When she hits the wall, her eyes widen. The gap she had made closes and disappears.

**The Void: Near the Gate of Truth.**

"Huh?" Marisa lets out once she finds herself standing in a white void. When Marisa looks around, she sees a huge black door and a transparent being who was staring in her direction. She attempts to back away, but the being stops her by speaking up.

"Welcome, Young Witch," it says to her. "I wasn't expecting to see this circle used twice. Guess humans don't learn," it says while it gets up and moves towards Marisa. Before she even had a chance to move, it appeared behind her.

Marisa looked behind her and jumped back, falling on her bum. "Wh-who are you, ze?" She asks the being that was before her.

"Oh how I love this question," it says to her. "I'm what you would call 'the world,' or 'the universe', or 'god,' or 'truth,' or 'all,' or 'one,'" it explains to Marisa. "And, I'm you," it tells her as the gate opens. Tiny black hands are let out as a huge eye stares out of the opening gates. The hands quickly rush to Marisa and grab hold of her. The hands drag the struggling Marisa into the gate. "Don't fret, little witch. This is what you have been searching for right? I'll show you it all," it says as the gate closes Marisa inside it.

"Gggaaaaahhhh! My head… zee! It hurts!" Marisa screams as out as information pours into her head. She reaches out for anything, but only feels herself deconstructing as information pounds into her. She sees a figure resembling her mother in the distance. She tries to reach forward and grab it, but nothing happened. She was outside the gate again. She looks around and turns towards the gate.

"I- it was right! The only reason it didn't work the first time was because Mokou's Soul didn't bond with the doll's body- and Alice- she's on her way to know how to do it another way. You gotta let me back in, Ze!" Marisa pleads to the figure who was now sitting opposite of the door.

"So sorry little witch, But that's all I can show for the toll you have paid," it says while flexing its left arm. Much to Marisa's shock, the being gains an arm. The being watches her look at her arm while it breaks down. Marisa screams as she disappears from the void. The figure sighs a bit. Again, it was alone in the void. "I do wish they would get smart about dealing with themselves. If this keeps up, I'll have everyone's body in no time," the Truth speaks out in a sarcastic voice. He was only speaking to himself and perhaps even to the gate which wouldn't respond anyways.

**Gensokyo: Sanzu River**

Shikieiki was still pounding Greed into the ground while Komachi was getting her work done. Komachi was walking up to the snake girl's phantom to get her payment to cross the Sanzu when the Phantom seemed to disappear. The Emma and The Ferrywomen could both sense something was off. Shikieiki slams her Rod of Remorse onto Greed one more time. "Komachi, take care of this man. I will go find what happened to that phantom," she commands. Then she turns and walks towards the inner lands of Gensoyko, quietly sensing where to go.

**Gensokyo: Marisa's House**

Everything had quickly happened. The second after Yukari saw her gap close, she watched the light fade and finds Marisa, clutching her left arm and crying in pain. She was shocked into place as Nitori goes to help Marisa. Watching as Marisa's wound is being tied close, Yukari notices a doll where the materials once existed. The Doll looks like a blond haired women wearing a sleeveless black tanktop and tan pants. Around her shirt, there was a knife holder with a small metal knife. An elaborate tattoo was on her right shoulder. Connected to the tattoo was a seemingly new part looking like a soul seal. Yukari watches the little doll sit up, ignoring the yells from Nitori to get a hold of Eirin. The little doll seems to look itself over in disbelief. "It... Worked…" Yukari says pointing at the doll.

With Nitori holding her up, Marisa looks over and manages to see the doll before she passes out from the pain.

**Gensokyo: Marisa House: Few Hours Later.**

Shikieiki-sama came up to Marisa's house and without asking if anyone was there, heads inside. She quickly finds the circle and what had happened there. She frowns at this then turned to head to Eirin's place in the bamboo forest. She knew she find who did this there.

**Gensokyo: Bamboo Forest of the Lost: Elentel**

Marisa slowly wakes up and looks around. "Wh-where am I, Da ze?" She asks whoever was there. She turns her head to the side to see a tall woman. The woman had purple hair and Rabbit ears which flopped downward a bit. She was dressed in a nurse's outfit. "Reisen?" Marisa peeped louder as the women turned to look at her. The surprised rabbit woman turns to her and reacts now that Marisa is awake.

"Eirin! Marisa's awake!" She calls out. No sooner than that was said, Reisen flinches back and moves away as a woman in a half blue and half red nurse's outfit comes in with a slight glare at Reisen for the way she was addressed. Eirin brushes her gray hair back and takes a look at Marisa.

"Seems the meds are working," she says out loud.

"Eirin…" Marisa says looking up at her. "Get Yukari… Now, Ze," she faintly murmers.

"But you aren't healed. Not like I can bring back your arm but…" Eirin says as while she is interrupted by Marisa.

"I SAID NOW! I have... What… she was…was looking for, Ze," She says panting and hesitating. Eirin nods and motions Reisen to come out with her. The rabbit woman nervously nods and does so, leaving Marisa by herself- or so Marisa thought.

The Doll Marisa made looks over her right arm which surprises Marisa. "So. I did it," Marisa says quietly. "What's your name, Ze?" She asks the doll.

The Doll, unable to speak, looks for something to write with. She then goes to the table next to Marisa and carves out with her knife "Martel."

Marisa smiles and looks over at Martel. "Well Martel. Seems I brought you into this world. Alice will be happy, da ze," she says to the doll.

Yukari gaps into the room and looks at Marisa. "What is it you wanted to tell me Marisa?" The Gap Youkai asks the witch.

"I have it, Ze," the witch replies to her. "I know the way to Amestris"

**Amestris: Train Car**

Mokou looks out the train's window as the group heads toward central city. She starts wondering what everyone in Gensokyo was up to as she stares at the passing rocky landscape.

Me: and that's that! Thank you for reading!  
>Marisa: *stares*<br>Me: what?  
>Marisa: I lost my Left arm, ZE! I want it back! Now!<br>Me: *shuffles back nerousely* l-look I can't it's out of my power…  
>Marisa: *pulls out her Mini-Hakkero out of her hat and aims it at me* Master…<br>Me: Oh shi-! *turns and runs* I hope you enjoied this short but powerful chapter.. Please read and revi-  
>Marisa: SPARRRKKKK! *blasts me with Master spark*<p> 


	6. The Road to the Truth

Me: Okies! Chapter 6 time! Woot! *smiles* *looks around finding the place empty* Due to getting hurt by The Stars of this Fanfic… I've have… Locked them out of the Pre/post story parts. There for.. we should begin.

Envy: this place seems nice… *looking around*

Me: ! how you get in here?

Envy: relax, I'm just looking around. *picks up the script* huh, interesting…

Me: Give me that! *snatches it back*

Envy: Jeez! Touchy. Anyways, gotta go. *leaves*

Me:… that was weird… ah well, lets begin.

**Amestris: Central city: Train station.**

Mokou steps off the train with Ed, Al, and Winry. After stepping off of the train, Mokou stretches her back. This was her second ride on a train and she really disliked it. The seats were hard and there was nothing to do but watch Ed's Highjinks with the Xing Prince, Ling, and his bodyguards. During the train ride, the body guards ride on top of the train. Mokou thought her experience while riding the train may have been nicer on the roof. She gets out a cigarette from a pack she bought from the last station.

"Those things will kill you," Winry says to Mokou. The silver-haired women lights one up anyways and shrugs. Winry frowns at the manner Mokou takes her health. Winry turns her attention to Ed and Al when they get off the train. "Hey! Lets go see Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" she tells the brothers. The two brothers nod in response.

"Alright, but let's stop at headquarters first. He works at the court martial office, right?" Edward asks while they walk outside.

Mokou stayed back. She did not want to bother them while she was smoking and was confused about who this 'Hughes' person was. She finally decides to speak up when the two bodyguards of Lings, an Old man with a thick, white mustache and hair, and a young woman with her mask on interrupts the conversation in order to ask a question.

"Where's the prince? You cads were with him the whole time," the old man asks as the Young Woman in the mask stares at the group. The young woman, the group, and he looked around. It became apparent that the prince had disappeared again. The two body guards quickly became depressed because they had lost him again. Ed and the gang went on their own way.

Moments Later, Ed, Al, Winry, and Mokou walk near the gates of Central Command. When they get closer towards the gates, Ed recognizes someone familiar to him. Mokou looks at the person and sees a blond woman with short hair wearing a military uniform. She hands a clipboard to a soldier wearing big round glasses when Ed shouts out to her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" the Fullmetal Alchemist calls out to the woman. She turns and notices the group.

"Oh! Edward and Alphonse. Have you guys been doing well?" she asks as she turns towards the group.

"Uh huh, same as always," Ed replies as they walk up to Riza while Winry speaks up.

"Hey! It's the lady that I met before," Winry proclaims as Riza recognizes her.

"The girl from Risembool…!" she exclaims as Winry tells her name.

Winry and Riza spend time to catch up on things as the brothers wonder when it was they had became friends. Mokou stood there, however, feeling like the third wheel of the group.

"…Wait a minute!" Ed said, clasping his teeth afterwards. "If the Lieutenant's here, then that means…"

While Edward finishes his sentence, a car pulls up next to them. A man with black hair wearing a uniform steps out of the car, slamming the door shut.

"Hello, Full Metal," the man says to Edward.

"Good Day Colonel," Edward lets out through his noticeably unhappy lips.

"What's with that unhappy face?" the Colonel asks as he eye's Winry and Mokou. "And who's the new girl?"

Mokou looks at the colonel and puts out her cigarette.

"The name is Fujiwara no Mokou, most just call me Mokou though," she says, introducing herself to the Colonel.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mokou," he replies. Colonel Roy Mustang notices the frown on her face.

"Please don't call me miss," she almost snaps.

"I'm sorry about that. Anyways, why are you traveling with the Elric Brothers?" Mustang asks her, staring into her eyes.

Mokou opens her mouth to answer but Ed jumps in before she can.

"She's Al's and my Alchemy Student!" He blurts out, making Mokou and Al look at him.

Mustang stares at the Fullmetal Alchemist for a bit before speaking.

"Why don't I believe that?" he articulates in a very strict tone.

"Oh shut up Colonel! We can teach about alchemy you know! And besides- she's just learning the basics from us. She uses an alchemy that's more into your field of research," Ed shouts back at him. Mustang looks over at Riza and then back to Ed.

"You mean Flame Alchemy?" He speaks in a shock.

"Yep. And I bet my flames could beat yours," Mokou says with a bit of pride.

Mustang grips his hands at this and turns to Riza. "Well we got work to do, Fullmetal," he says as he turns to leave.

"Wait, you mean you got transfused to Central?" Al peeps out.

"That's right," the black haired Colonel nods to Alphonse. "By the way, Fullmetal, Why are you here?" he asks the blond haired Alchemist.

"I'm here for Research. I'm trying to find information on the Philosopher's Stone and Homunculi," Ed says back to the colonel.

"Homunculi? Are you stupid?" Roy comments to the kid Alchemist. "You know the rules. 'No alchemist shall attempt to create a human being.' You think the military would leave information like that lying around?" Roy says to Edward.

"Yea well…" Ed goes while looking away from the Colonel. "Oh, and one other thing! We thought we'd visit Lt. Colonel Hughes," Ed smiles.

At the moment Ed asks how Hughes was doing, the mood around the Colonel and the Lieutenant turned as cold as ice. Mokou noticed the mood change right away. When Mustang looked at the group, his pupils shrank down to a dot. Ed, Al and Winry, however, didn't catch on to the shift in moods.

"He's gone…"

Without looking at the group, the colonel gave that small reply. While not looking at them, Riza avoided the gaze of the three innocent, smiling children as well.

"Huh?" Ed says, starting to lose his smile in confusion.

Roy stays silent for a minute. "…He moved back to the countryside," He lied to the group. "Things have been so dangerous here lately so he took his wife and kid and moved back to the country," he continues as the group stares at him. Riza also looks at him as he goes on. "He's going to take over the family business. You won't find him here," he finishes.

"Really…? That's too bad," Ed says with a sad look on his face.

"Being a soldier is a dangerous profession," Al chimes in.

"Aww, I really wanted to see him too," Winry pouts.

Mokou kept quiet not only because she didn't know the person, but because she could tell the colonel was holding the truth from them. She had seen it before when she failed to save a boy's father from the Wild Youkai. She closes her eyes.

**Gensoyko: outside the human village about 10 years ago**

Mokou ran towards the frantic yelling of a man on the edge of town. She was there to visit her friend Keine when the commotion had started. She sprinted to the gates of the town and saw a young boy cowering from a Youkai. It was ready to eat him as Mokou threw a fire ball at the Youkai, knocking it away from the child. She then rushed over and picked up the child, noticing three other Youkai within her proximity. The Youkai appeared to be wolf like rather than fully human. They looked like primitive wolves standing on two legs. One Youkai chasing the child barked something to its gang and the rest took off. The remaining Youkai was their leader. The leader left a male corpse where they had gathered. Mokou's eyes widened a bit. She turned away from the sight to focus on protecting the crying little boy as the leader took off. On cue, Keine and the mother of the child came outside to find out what had happened. The Mother covered her mouth after noticing the gory mess on the ground- all that was left of her husband. Mokou handed the child to Keine and then ran after the wolf-like Youkais. She reached them inside the Magical Forest and proceeded to fight them. The Youkais didn't stand a chance against the Ex-boss level Immortal human. She burned them all alive, leaving nothing but the ashes of their corpses. She returned home satisfied. A few days later, she went back to see Keine again since her earlier visit had been ruined by the Youkai attack. As she was walking up to the main part of the village, she heard the boy that she saved ask a question to his mother.

"Mama? Where's daddy?" the boy asked, too young to know of death.

The mother became teary-eyed and she picked the boy up.

"He's gone away for a long time," she explains to the little child.

"When will he be back?" the boy innocently asks his mother.

"I-I- I don't know sweetie!" she breaks down into tears.

The other villagers went to comfort the crying woman. Each villager knew victims of Youkai attacks. Mokou, however, felt a pang in her heart hearing this. She felt it was her fault for not being fast enough. Mokou then turns around and heads back to her home, not feeling good enough to visit her friend.

**Amestris: Central command front gate**

Mokou opens her eyes- escaping her flashback- as she hears the colonel tells Edward to stay out of trouble.

"All right, I'll be careful," Edward says as the four watch Roy and Riza walk away.

The four look at each other and wonder what to do now. They decide to book a hotel room and relax from the long train ride.

**Gensoyko: Bamboo Forest of the Lost: Elentel: A few hours later since the group got the hotel rooms**

Sikieiki has just left Elentel. Even having lectured everyone of their sins, Marisa was lectured the hardest because she was the one who tried to play god.

"…ze," Marisa lets out while sitting and thinking about what the Emma said. Everyone else was just grumbling a bit. No one liked hearing about their faults. Nitori was the first to notice how Marisa had been reacting.

"Marisa?" she asks as she steps closer to the bed Marisa was lying on. "Don't think too hard on it. She always does that," the little Kappa replies to the silent witch.

"No, she's right, Ze," Marisa finally admits, holding Martel the Doll to her chest.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

Marisa looks at all of them and then gets up. "I'll head home. There's something I need to do, Da ze," she says, going for her broom.

Erirn tries to stop her but is stopped by Yukari.

"Leave her be. She has to do this," Yukari says to Erirn before she can get a word in.

"I'll need some help. I got a lot of books to return," she says to them all.

Marisa gets on her broom and floats up. Martel was placed under her hat before she flew off to her house, leaving Erirn, Reisen, Yukari, and Nitori in a daze of confusion.

A little later, Yukari gaps herself and Nitori to Marisa's place. The witch was pushing book after book into a bag that didn't seem to get any bigger even though she was shoving even more books in.

"Hey, can you help me tie some of these bags? It's hard to do with only one arm, ze," she asks as she uses her right arm to knock a whole shelf of books into the limitless bag she was pushing books into. At the same time, Martel was struggling to tie the first bag shut.

"Sure!" Nitori says. She goes and helps the little doll tie the first bag.

"I suppose you want me to gap these to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" the gap Youkai asks Marisa.

She shakes her head. "Nope. I need you to gap the back room which is full of books there," She says. "Nitori and I are gonna head there first, Da ze," she continues with a smile. Nitori jumps up a bit at her name being said.

"M-me?" she asks nervously.

Marisa nods as she picks up a tied bag and slings it over her shoulder. She then sits on her broom and waits for Nitori.

Nitori gulps and grabs up the three other bags and floats up into the air.

The two fly out of the forest as Yukari figures she has a good 30 minutes to take a nap.

**Gensoyko: Scarlet Devil Mansion.**

It seems like a peaceful and calm day while the gate keeper stretches a bit to take a nap. The red haired, well-built woman wearing a green outfit leans up against the brick wall and pushes her hand over her eyes. She knew this was a safe time since the maid of the building was busy going to the human village to get supplies. She yawns and closes her eyes for a few minutes before hearing someone coming toward the Mansion.

"HEY CHINA!" the voice calls out to her.

The gate keeper jumps up and starts to yell at the person.

"IT'S HONG MEILING! HONG MEI-ling!" Meiling squeaks before seeing Marisa charge up a device in her hand.

"MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yells out as the device, known as the Mini-Hakkero, fires a blast of energy ramming into Meiling and knocking her out.

Marisa flies past the knocked out gate keeper as Nitori stops to say sorry to the poor woman.

A few minutes later, the Duo makes it to the library inside the mansion. Marisa opens the doors and starts to walk inside when she sees a purple haired woman waiting for her. The woman was wearing a purple robe and a purple cap with a yellow moon.

"Marisa! This is the last time you will take books from my library! Prepare yourself!" the women says with a slight cough as she gets out a card.

Marisa steps back for a second. "Whoa! Patchouli! Wait! I'm not here for that, Ze!" The witch proclaims to Patchouli.

"You lie. You always come here to steal my books," she says, ready to fight for her dusty library.

"It's true! Look!" Marisa says as she drops the bag, letting the books come out.

Patchouli looks at the books and then looks up at Marisa and Nitori.

"This isn't all of them, you have more," she says as Nitori puts the other three bags down.

"I know Ze," she says as a gap opens up behind Nitori and she, letting a literal ton of books fall behind them. The books avalanched onto Nitori and Marisa.

Patchouli watches this happen and is confused into a coughing fit. Her aid, a dark haired woman looking like a devil in black, comes to help her.

"Thank you Koakuma," she credits her aid. She then looks at trio since Yukari popped her head through the gap above the books and looked at them from an upside down position. "Marisa… why are you returning them all?" she asks the Witch.

"I need something from you, Ze," Marisa says.

"I knew it," she says with a sigh.

"I need the Philosopher's Stone," she tells her.

This made Patchouli stop in her tracks. "You want that? Why?" the purple clothed woman asks the witch.

"It's a long story," Marisa says, turning towards her so she can see what she had lost.

This made Patchouli put her hand to her mouth. She knew what Marisa had done.

"Explain everything," she says to them.

**Amestris: Central City: Hotel**

Mokou lies on the bed in the hotel room. She was looking at the ceiling. Winry was on the other bed reading a magazine. They had both heard the commotion in the other room. Both of them got up and went to the door. Winry peeked first at Ed who looked distressed.

"Sorry! I gotta go check to see if it's true, and then I'll explain later!" Ed says as puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Check on what?" Winry asks the brothers while they were going down the hall. "HEY! What happened?" she yells out to them.

Mokou puts her hand on her shoulder as they both watch them leave.

Winry looks at her and nods, knowing Mokou meant that they will be back.

"Lets relax a bit more, ok? We can talk some," Mokou says to Winry.

Winry nods and they head back into the room.

A little later on, Winry convinces Mokou to check if the brothers are back.

"Geez, I can't believe those guys," Winry says with a huff, finding they left without even locking there room.

Mokou chuckles a bit as she complains out loud about the boys. She came across a newspaper. She notices Winry stop and stare at the paper.

"Winry?" she asks her new friend.

Nothing was said and she shook a bit. Mokou went and put her hand back on her shoulder looking at the paper and seeing why.

By the time it was dawn, Ed and Al came back to talk with Winry, but they couldn't find her or Mokou. They then realized they had left the door open and went inside. They found the paper missing.

"I'm such an idiot- Winry," Ed says to himself, sitting hard on the couch in their room.

By this time, both Winry and Mokou were looking for Miss Hughes place. They asked around and eventually found the place. Winry went to knock once they got there.

'Knock Knock'

They wait at the door while hearing a pair of feet run up to the door. As it opens, a little girl jumps out excited.

"PAPA…!" she yells out, expecting her father, Mase Hughes, to be there.

"Oh!" Winry says as she watches the little girl's happy face turn into a sad one. The little girl glomps Winry's legs.

"What is it, Elicia? Do we have guests?" asks Miss Hughes as she comes to the door and see's Winry and Mokou. "Winry!" she says loudly.

"Gracia…" Winry says softly and sadly.

**Gensoyko: Scarlet Devil Mansion**

Patchouli frowns at what she was told. She found out that Marisa had taken her forbidden notes on Alchemy and had Mokou use the first circle. She found they did it again and Marisa paid the price. She looks Martel over, much to the dolls displeasement.

"Poor thing. You can't talk," Patchouli says to the little doll. "Koakuma" she calls for her aid.

"Yes, Miss Patchouli?" the devil-like aid asks.

"Use this and make this doll a mouth," The Purple clad woman says, giving her a small ring.

Koakuma nods and takes the doll and the ring and goes off to the side to work on it. As she does this, Patchouli turns her attention back to the group.

"So you want to make amends by going to get Mokou yourself," she asks the witch.

"Yes, Ze," Marisa replies back.

"And you wish to get her too, right Yukari? Patchouli says as she looks to Yukari.

Yukari just nods as she lies down on her gap. She was bored from just talking.

The purple clad woman closes her eyes.

Meanwhile Koakuma works on Martel. She sets out a sewing thread and needle as she cuts open a mouth for Martel. Martel wiggles under the bounds she was under while this happens. Martel couldn't feel a thing, nor was she hurt from it, but it still seemed weird. Koakuma put the small ring into the doll's inner stuffing and started to sew an inner mouth to the doll. The metal inside the doll starts to vibrate and weird sounds come from Martel. Koakuma quickly finishes sewing the mouth, making her doll look like she has a pair of nice lips.

"Ahhhh hmm?" Martel lets out in a hollowly voice.

"There you go," Koakuma says to the doll. "Any better?" she asks Martel.

"I-I c-can talk?" she says surprised. Martel wiggles a bit more, wanting to be out of the bounds. "Let me out," she demands of the red haired woman.

Koakuma lets her out and the doll rushes over to Patchouli.

"You have to give it to them! Mokou is my friend! Please!" the doll pleases to Patchouli.

"… Alright. I'll give it to Marisa," Patchouli says as she picks up the doll.

"You will, ze?" Marisa says happily.

Patchouli nods and gets up to get it. Marisa gets up and cheers with Nitori as Yukari keeps on relaxing on her Gap.

Amestris: Gracia's home

Ed and Al show up at Gracia's home, coming to pick Winry and Mokou up. Winry and Mokou were in the living room. Mokou was laxly sitting on the couch. Winry was sitting in a chair holding the sleeping Elicia.

"Hello, Winry. I'm here to pick you up," Ed says to her.

"Uh, sorry," Winry says quietly.

"No. I… I'm sorry too," He replies, confusing Winry a bit. "There's something I need to tell you about Ms. Hughes. Is that all right?" he asks her.

"Winry, could you listen too." Al asks Winry.

The boys then tell them about how Hughes was looking into the philosopher's stone for them and that he must have stumbled onto some information that got him killed. They felt guilty about it and were about to say they would stop looking when Ms. Hughes insists that they continue. By continuing, they would not make his death seem meaningless. Soon after, each of them left in a depressed mood, except for Mokou, who was surprised by how far this man went for the boys, for how the man's wife gave them a good reason to continue. She looked at the ceiling as Winry cries into her pillow. Winry stops when she hears a knock at the door and goes to see who it is. It was Edward. Mokou watches as Winry pulls him in and gets out an apple pie. She talks on how she wishes Mr. Hughes would have gotten a chance to try her apple pie in a small fit of tears. Ed gives it a try.

"Mmm. It's good," He says.

**Gensokyo: Hakurei Shrine**

Marisa was ready to go even though it was getting late. She was all packed up and ready to go.

"Alright, lets do this, Da ze!" she yells out, annoying the Miko who was standing right next to her.

"You really are going huh? It's gonna get quiet around here," Reimu says to Marisa.

"Nawww. You still have Suika, ze," Marisa says as she points at the little Oni girl.

"True," Reimu quietly says.

"Can we hurry this up?" Yukari asks impatiently.

"Yea sur-" Marisa says before she is interrupted.

"WAIITTT!" yells out the small kappa as she rushes up the stairs to the shrine with a huge back pack full of stuff on her back. She pants as she gets to the top. "I-I'm coming with you," she says out of breath. Marisa looks at her seriously.

"Ahh… Why, ze?" Marisa asks the kappa girl.

"Th-there may be, uhm some technology you know nothing of. I might be able to help," she pleads to Marisa. Her eyes were begging for Marisa to take her.

"Ok, ze," she says as she looks at the stone. "Come to the middle of the circle with me," she tells Nitori.

Nitori happily does go there as Yukari makes a gap there.

"Everyone ready Ze?" Marisa asks them. She watches them nod to her and she takes in a breath. She puts her hand down to the circle and activates it.

Reimu watches as a flash of light engulfs them and they disappear.

Me: man I jumped back and forth a lot on this chapter.

Envy: yep. Move out squirt.

Me: huh?

Envy: Father wants us to take over. *thumb points to Lust and Gluttony.*

Me: Oh hell no!

Lust: you are going to stop us?

Me: Well…

Gluttony: Yay! Time to eat!

Me: ! oh crap! Well I gotta go now. Read and review! *runs* 

[Note: I know Marisa seems a bit out of character in this chapter.. but it's a one time deal. Lol. A ploy to get Patchys favor to get the P-stone. *my way of saying Philosopher's Stone*]


	7. The flames of Wrath and Lust

Ed: Hi folks, Al and I are doing today's Pre-story.

Al: Yea. *nods*The Author feels like he's been getting beaten up and chased around too much lately and is taking a break.

Ed: Yea. He does say thanks for reading and that he don't own FMA or Touhou.

Al: yep!.. so now what?

Ed: I dunno. Other than yelling at the Author, I dunno what to do in a Pre-story…

Al: hmmmmm…

Ed: ah well. We hope you enjoy this chapter!

[Sorry for the wait on this one. I got a new job and such, been doing well. Hours though is 4PM to 12:30AM and if on 10 hours makes it till 2:30 AM... so I don't get a lot of time to write this up. Updates might be slow. Thank you for your patience.]

**Amestris: Gate of Truth**

Marisa, Nitori, and Yukari appear before the door of the Gate of Truth. As Nitori and Yukari explore their surroundings with their eyes, Marisa looks for the Truth.

"This place feels like when I use my gaps," Yukari says.

"Of course it does, Yukari- It's almost the same!" a voice rings out. The trio look for where it had came from.

"The Truth," Marisa snarls.

"The what?" Yukari asks as the Truth stands up.

"Not coming back for your arm?" The Truth asks Marisa.

"NO! We are going to Amestris, Ze!" Marisa snaps back.

"Wait... So you have her arm? I don't see it!" Nitori says while staring at the apparition. To the small Kappa, the Truth looks like a clear version of herself. Yukari also sees a version of herself when she looks at the Truth.

"Well that's because I am you," The truth states, pointing at each of them separately. Marisa, Nitori, and Yukari think the figure had only pointed once. When the being points at her left arm, Marisa frowns.

"Let us through! We've paid the toll!" She yells at the figure.

"I'm afraid I can't. The toll you paid was for two," it says before taking a seat.

"What?" Marisa hisses.

As Marisa yells at the clear figure, Yukari glares more and more at the figure. Finally, she breaks down when Marisa is in mid sentence.

"YOU! You ba… What ever the hell you are! You are the one who's been blocking me!" Yukari rages furiously. She watches the Truth look her way, giving her full attention. Then, it acknowledges her with a smile. Yukari shakes in anger.

"Hey, Yukari... Calm d-" Marisa stops as Yukari leaps at the Truth.

When the Gap Youkai tries to attack the Truth, the gate opens up and jets out its small hands. The hands hold her back.

"WHY YOU!" she yells. She attempts at gapping them away, but it is no use.

"Your powers are at my mercy, Yukari. I really didn't want you to come here. But since you are here, I'll tell you why you can't do anything," The truth offers to explain to her. She calms down a little, hoping for a decent explanation. The other two view the whole commotion. "You see, we are both beings of absolute power. For such beings to coexist there must be some common ground. If there isn't any common ground- I mean when one power enters another's realm- the one who enters must abide by the rules of the one who controls the realm," The Truth explains in the least complicated way it could.

This made Yukari growl. There was no way an almost bodiless being could be as powerful as herself. She struggles against the hands that were holding her in place.

"You think I'm weaker than you right now, don't you?... My favorite show host…" The Truth says to her.

"Wha..?" Yukari reacts in a strange way to the nick name she had been given.

"I enjoy watching everything that goes on in Gensoyko. And you are the one who made the boundary. So you, my dear, are the host of the show." Marisa, Nitori, and Yukari frown at what the Truth had just explained.

Marisa glares at what appears to be the Truth's head. Her anger almost reached its limit. The Truth then turns its head to her.

"You wish to get going, right?" The Truth asks, pointing at the gate with its left arm. "I'll have to take away your ability to fly and most of your powers. Don't worry though. Whatever you keep will be converted into alchemy," the Truth reassures as the gate opens for them. Yukari is let go when the hands retreat.

"Finally," Yukari says, turning toward the gate. When she tries to take a step, she doesn't budge.

"I can't let you roam around my realm, Yukari. Those two are to go alone," the Truth proclaims. Marisa and Nitori head towards the Gate of Truth.

Yukari watches the two girls appear farther and farther away as they head towards the gate. For some reason, they didn't even notice that she wasn't with them.

"They won't notice until it's too late," it says to Yukari. The gate takes Marisa and Nitori in before closing. As soon as the Gate of Truth closes, he releases her from the invisible restraints. "You are now free to gap here if you want to see how they are doing," it quietly says to her.

Yukari growls at the Truth. The Truth points below him. Yukari looks down and sees the two girls appear on a porch in a quiet town.

**Amestris: Resembool: Granny Pinako's Automail Store**

Marisa and Nitori look around for Yukari outside of a house-store. Both Marisa and Nitori feel dazed and confused.

"Where is she, Da ze?" Marisa asks Nitori. Nitori just shrugs, looking at the store.

"Automail… I wonder what that is," Nitori thinks out loud to herself. A short, old woman walks up to them.

"Have you come for Automail?" the elderly woman asks the two, noticing Marisa's left arm.

Both girls look at each other in confusion.

**Amestris: Central City: Hotel**

Meanwhile, everyone was in the same room. Winry polishes Al while they talk about what they are going to do. As they finish talking, someone knocks at the door and Ed gets up to go see who it is. A clank is heard and everyone looks at the door. A huge, muscular man with sparkles around him heads from the door towards the place where Edward was pushed to by the man's punch.

"OH DEAR!" says the man with a curl for hair. "Your Automail is Broken! This is bad!" He exclaims, lifting the little Full Metal Alchemist up by the back of his shirt. "Hmh! This is a grave situation! You must be repaired immediately!" the man says as he sets Ed down. Then he pats Edward's shoulders. "I shall accompany you to Resembool!" He finishes, confusing Ed.

"I've got Winry here so I don't need to go all the way back there," Ed protests to no avail.

"No need to hold back on my account!" The huge, bald man says as the other three peek out the door.

"What? You're going back to Resembool?" Al asks Edward as Winry tries dodging the smoke from Mokou's cigarette.

"Why it's Alphonse Elric!" says the man before moving to him. "You stand out too much so you should stay here." He says, pointing a finger at his chin. The sparkling man then turns and starts to drag Edward away. "We must make train reservations immediately! Lets go Edward Elric!" he says, dragging the full metal alchemist with him. Everyone was left speechless until Ling asks the trio if they were leaving. All three jump in surprise.

"L-ling? How did you…?" Al stutters.

"Through the window," Ling says, pointing with his thumb. "As a State Alchemist, I knew he'd be staying in a military run hotel so I just checked all of them." Ling walks into the room mumbling about how tired he is.

"But did you have to sneak though the window?" Al asks with annoyance while Mokou picks up the cigarette she dropped. They all jumped, making sure the carpet in the hall didn't get scorched by Mokou's cigarette.

"Of course! After all, I am a wanted criminal," Ling gloats in his tone of voice.

"What have you been up to since we last saw you?" Al asks, giving off an aura that the Xing Prince shouldn't be so proud.

"I've heard all about your adventures from Berry the Chopper. It's quite a mess you've gotten yourself into," Ling says, shocking Alphonse a bit.

**Amestris: Resembool: Granny Pinako's Automail Store**

After learning some knowledge of Automail, Marisa and Nitori look at Pinako.

"How quickly can you do the surgery, Ze?" Marisa asks the short old woman.

"Two days… If I had help, a bit faster- but you won't be able to use it for at least a year!" she explains to the witch.

"Ummm, I could help," Nitori offers, speaking up as she closes a book about Automail. "I can learn how to help from these books so," continues the little Kappa girl as she goes back to being timid again.

"That would be fine. You remind me a lot of my granddaughter when you were reading that book," Pinako says to the little kappa girl. Nitori blushes and Marisa smiles at what Pinako had just told Nitori.

When Marisa was about to open her mouth to speak, she feels a nudge from inside her. Her hat falls off her head, letting Martel the doll fall out onto the table.

"It was getting stuffy in there," Martel describes, not knowing she landed right in front of Pinako.

Pinako looks at the doll talk and move. She then knew everything that had happened.

"This is how you lost your left arm?" she asks Marisa. Marisa looks at her with a face of guilt. "I thought so. I won't change you for this… Hell, this reminds me of another foolish person who did this," she says, getting up from the table. "You want it done now, right? Then lets get you prepped for surgery," she says, smoking her pipe.

"R-right," Marisa says as she gets up.

"I'll let you know now… this will be a lot of pain," says the old woman to the Witch. Pinako moves towards the Kappa. "Grab that book as I prepare the young woman," Pinako orders the Kappa.

"Right!" Nitori says, hurrying to get it. She starts reading.

"This is going to be a long night," Pinako says to herself. She pulls Marisa in with her and shuts the door, leaving a dog with an Automail leg with Martel.

**Amestris: Central City: Hotel**

While Ling finishes explaining to them why the Muscle man, named Alex Louse Armstrong, had taken Edward away, a signal flare went off in the sky.

"Is that fireworks?" Winry asks as Ling puts on his shoes.

"Not exactly... It's a Signal to strike!" he grins. He turns to Alphonse. "Are you coming?"

Al looks at him for a second.

"This might lead us to the person who killed Mr. Hughes. If we're even partially responsible for his death, then I need to see this through to the end," Alphonse says to them.

"So you are going?" Winry asks him.

"Yeah," he replies.

"When you come back, you have to tell me everything that happened, 'kay?" she tells the armor boy, replying with an "ok." "You'll come back… Whatever happens, you'll come back, won't you?" she asks Alphonse nervously.

"Yeah, I Promise," he says.

"I'll make sure he keeps it," Mokou says, slipping on her coat.

After a bit of running to get to where the signal flare was fired, Mokou and Al find Mustang, Riza, and a man dressed in black named Havoc. Mustang notices Al. Al calls out to Mustang. A man with mostly white hair looks at them and asks them what they are doing here.

"This has something to do with Mr. Hughes's death, doesn't it?" Alphonse asks Mustang.

"…Well, are you coming or not?" the Colonel asks Al after a moment of staring at each other.

"Yes, Sir!" he says and gets in. Mokou gets in after him, having to sit on Al's lap for the ride. Alphonse is almost already squishing Havoc against the other door.

"He's heading for the center of the city," Riza calmly says as she loads a hand gun.

"Not Good. I don't want him drawing too much attention," Colonel Mustang says as he drives after Barry the Chopper, a one-armed armor man wearing a skull-faced helmet.

Moving Mokou over a bit on his lap so he could lean forward, Alphonse goes to tell the Flame Alchemist something.

"Colonel, a moment ago I saw someone with long, black hair and an Ouroboros tattoo. I've seen this person before at laboratory number five. He goes by the name of 'Envy,'" he says to the four people in the car. "When my brother and I were in South, we met another person with that tattoo named Greed."

Mokou winces at the mention of Greed, remembering her new family who accepted her. She starts to remember them, but her memory is interrupted as the car swerves, hitting a trash can along the side of the road.

"Wait, did you say Homunculus? That's Im-" Mustang says before being interrupted by Al.

"Nothing is impossible. That's what Greed told me. Just minutes ago I watched Envy transform from a dog into a person. I would have thought that was impossible if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Alphonse says, getting most of their attention.

Mokou wonders if this one was related to Ran ore Nue, knowing both of them could change shape and form. She looks up at Alphonse, noticing that he was finishing with something. She seemed to not believe him. Riza believes Al because of a fat one that she had once shot in the vials over and over again. He never did drop. After that, Mustang mentions something about freaks, angering Mokou.

After driving until it became dark, the target they were following ran into a building.

"Lab Number 3, a military run alchemical research facility. It's under the direct control of the Fuhrer President himself. The evidence points directly to the top," Mustang says as they all look at the building. He gives the order to pull back, however Barry already went off running into the building.

"That bastard completely lost his mind!" Havoc complains as Mustang stares towards the gates of the place.

"How convenient…" He sarcastically says while Havoc becomes confused.

The group of five follows Barry in, telling the other soldiers that they are after this crazed criminal. They head down a hallway to some stairs, making it to a locked gate. Alphonse breaks the gate open with alchemy and then the group splits in two, going down both ways of the hallway. Roy and Havoc lead on their own path. Al, Mokou, and Riza head down the other.

The two girls and the armor boy come up to a huge wall with a circle of words. The sun and the crescent moon are at a 45 degree angle on each side of two circles. The words appear foreign. A star in a circle is located in the middle, linking to three other circles with squares and triangles in them. At the base of this wall, a bleeding man lays with a mask on, looking like he has rotten away. Barry stands over him.

"You sure took your time, babe," Barry says to Riza.

Riza and Mokou, both stopping a foot away from Barry and the bleeding man, hold their nose.

"What's that stench?" Riza asks. Mokou moves behind Al, attempting to get away from the stench.

"Sorry you had to see that. What a waste of meat. My body is all Rotten," Barry explains, surprising Mokou.

Mokou looks over at Barry, wondering what he is thinking while he looks over his body like that. After a few minutes, a black haired woman wearing a long dress shows up. Her dress reveals the top of her heavily endowed assets.

"Heh heh heh. 'Bout time you showed up Lusty," Barry grins at the woman with a menacing look.

"Number 66! I see… So they used you as bait and I fell for it," says the woman with a hateful look on her face. "Why did you help the colonel?" she asks the criminal wearing the armor suit.

"Heh heh. What can I say? I gotta be me! I never wanted to live my life- such as it is- kissing up to you freaks and hiding in the shadows," Barry says as he raises his cleaver. "But even when I escaped after lab 5 fell, I had to keep a low profile so you wouldn't find me. The only way I can be free is if you're all dead," he continues to speak, pointing the cleaver at the woman. "But above all… I WANT TO CHOP YOU UP!" he finishes as the black haired woman lets out a small sigh.

"Tsk tsk… What am I going to do with you? And you, armor boy- You just had to tag along with the big boys! Now you leave me no choice," she says, getting the attention of the others. "Killing two human sacrifices in one night is quite a setback," she says to them.

Mokou stares at her intensely as Alphonse begins to speak.

"Human sacrifice? Two of them?" Alphonse asks.

"That's right. You and another," she says with a smirk on her face.

"HEY LADY, stop chit-chatting with the help!" Barry yells in annoyance. He then leaps out at the sexy, black haired woman with cleaver ready to hack in to her. "The next words to come from your pretty mouth, Lusty… WILL BE YOUR LAST!" he yells out.

Mokou leaps into action, clapping her hands to set them ablaze.

"I won't let you harm anyone here!" Mokou yells out at the woman known as Lust.

Lust, having her arms folded up, lets her arms down and extends her fingers, slicing though the two who went to attack her. Barry fell to pieces as Mokou became a bloody mess. Mokou's coat however, miraculously survived. It was mostly untouched because of how her arms were cut off. The coat fell over her body, protecting everyone from the sight of the gore that was now Mokou.

"I hate rude people," Lust goes on to say. Those were the last words Mokou heard until she healed her arms that had been badly cut.

It was black again. Many times before, Mokou found herself in the black of death. Many of those times were at the hands of Kayuga. Mokou's soul filled with anger as she thought of Lust. She then awoke to the voice of a man. She slowly looks up from under her coat and see's Colonel Roy Mustang snapping his fingers and causing an explosion where Lust was at. He had his jacket open and a burn wound on his side where he seared a wound close. Another fiery explosion occurred as he continues to attack Lust. Mokou slowly gets up after her wounds heal and claps her hands. She then touches the ground, helping the Flame Alchemist with his attack. With both of them combined in power, the flames grew so hot that if Alphonse and Riza were not behind the wall Al made to protect them, Alphonse would have started to melt.

Lust tries to attack Roy by aiming a finger at his head, but she stops right before hitting him.

"You won," Lust says, starting to deconstruct. "I hate to lose. But, if I must die, I'm glad it's at the hands of people like you two. Both of your eyes… So clear and focused… I love them… I look forward… to see those eyes become clouded from suffering… The day will come… very… soon…" she softly says. Lust falls backward, turning into bones and a red stone. As the stone drops to the ground, the bones turn to dust. Immediately when the stone hits the ground, it turns into dust as well.

Mustang falls over in pain. Riza rushes over to help him. Mokou, with a lot of effort, gets up and buttons her coat. Her clothes under her coat had been cut through. She slowly walks over to the ruins of Barry the Chopper. When she gets there, she notices a plate of metal. On the plate was a soul seal. The soul seal wiggled a bit before Mokou picks it up.

"He-Hey! Put me down!" says Barry quietly.

"Shhh…" Mokou shushes him, carefully burns away the unneeded parts of metal where his soul was sealed, and then puts him in her pocket.

Meanwhile, near the entrance, King Bradley eavesdrops on the other side of the wall. He looks inside, and then sheaths his blade. He notices Mokou and his eye widens a bit. He then walks down the hall.

**Amestris: Central city: Hotel**

Winry waits on the steps of the Hotel for them to return. The Hotel clerk comes out and tells her she should come inside and wait. She starts to repeat something under her breath when a sound of armor clanking advances toward them. Both Winry and the Clerk see Alphonse and Mokou walking up to them. Mokou and Al looked beat up.

"Ah," Al says, not expecting Winry and others to have been waiting for them.

"Al… Mokou…" Winry utters.

"Umm... I'm Home," Al replies.

Mokou gives a small grin. Winry sniffles as tears form at the edge of her eyes.

"You Idiots! Welcome back!" She yells at them.

"Thanks," Al says, putting his hand on his head before starting to laugh.

They all start to laugh until Al's right arm breaks off. Then they all start to freak out.

**Amestris: Resembool: Pinako's House: around noon, two days later**

Marisa rests on a bed, having finished her surgery. She asked for Nitori to come in and give her some medicine made by Eirin. It took away the pain and helped heal what was left to heal. She sighs of boredom. After hearing someone walk inside, she gets up and slowly heads out to see who it is. When she gets to the door, she sees a tall, blond haired and bearded man. He was wearing glasses and was also wearing a suit. Marisa could see his golden eyes through his glasses.

The man looks at Marisa. Marisa was only wearing a gown. Then he looks over at Pinako.

"Did Trisha and I have another child or something?" the man asked Pinako.

"No you idiot! Though she is almost simpler to Edward-" Pinako pauses when she sees Marisa standing nearby. "Anyways, You! You shouldn't even be up walking around!" The short, old woman yells at Marisa.

"Don't worry, Ze. I took something a friend of mine made. It heals almost everything," Marisa says, tapping the metal under her gown. She then winces because it still hurts to touch. "…Owww… Da ze…"

"You should still rest, Marisa. It takes a few hours to finish its job," Nitori says, hiding in the corner with all the Automail books in the house.

"…." Pinako stares at the two, knowing it would be something impossible to make here. "So Hohenheim, what brings you home after so many years?" She questions the man.

"I returned to see my family after so long, but it seems Trisha is gone and my house has been burned down," he answers.

Marisa looks at the man and feels an overwhelming feeling from him. She wonders what it is but shakes it off, heading back to bed.

Ed: well.. that took forever to do…

Al: The Author must be busy..

Me: yep..

Ed and Al: Ahh! When did you come in.

Me: Just now… work has worn me out.. a lot. *falls over* My hands hurt…

Ed: well.. Umm..

Al: I feel bad for him *picks me up and sits me agint the wall.*

Ed: soo… now what?

Al: well. I think we say thanks for reading.. Thank you everyone, we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ed: ! Wait a moment! Dad is in this chapter? Damn it!


End file.
